


A house don't make a home

by FactionZero



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Prison, Lost Light, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Piercings, Prison AU, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, creepy nightmares, public bathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lost light prison, home to low time criminals, naive guards and a very forgettable psychiatrist. And soon home to a new patient. A tank named Fort Max who seems to be the only mech who can remember the poor doctors name, but this kind of attraction can't be healthy and life at the big house in the middle of nowhere is getting harder by the deca-cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libbyluvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbyluvs/gifts).



> This is a gift for LibbyLuvs for being such a trooper with dealing with my lateness and for generally being awesome :p I had a lot of fun writing this and will probably make this my side project (along with the other four billion ''side projects') As always I do not own anything and any reviews critiques or general enquirers will be treasured

Chapter 1 The house don't make a home

The prison Rung worked and lived in was not an overly popular one. Nicknamed 'the lost light' because of how 'lost' it was, filled with lost mechs and so far out in space surrounded by nothing but asteroids that it wasn't uncommon for the prison to be lost among the higher ups.

As out of sight and out of mind as a prison could get. Much like it's resident psychologist.

So naturally most of the inmates were the kind of mechs the administration 'just wanted to forgot' from the regular type of low level criminals like a small mini-bot caught running an illegal bar.

To the stranger type like the amnesiac who managed to cause five thousand shanix worth of damage in a Iaconian mall he had showed up.

And finally the more down-trodden kind that just didn't have anywhere else to go, like a war veteran who just wouldn't back down from a fight.

Rung lived on site and he enjoyed his work, he helped his patients and dare he say it 'friends' as best he could, he was even quite proud of his prowess in the field and strived for the best results…

But looking at the file on his desk he felt his confidence waiver.

a mug shot showed a very handsome mech, chiseled features and large sensory horns caught the optic quickly and distracted from the expression of pain on his faceplates and the cold hatred in his red optics.

Rung swore those optics made him feel small and he quickly realized he was staring at this mech far longer than was really necessary. He returned to scanning over the file for the fifth time.

Fortress Maximus: war build

Alt mode: Tank

Previous employment: Warden on Garrus 9

Known psyical ailments: None

Known mental ailments: severe PTSD

the large treads that Rung had seen n the picture helped confirm just how large he was going to be, nearly everyone in the prison (besides Ultra Magnus) was either average height or a mini-bot.

But it wasn't just how the newest prisoner looked or how big he was that made him nervous and he could deal with having an exceedingly good looking patient, he wasn't a sparkling who would succumb to such a sordid (not to mention illegal) affair. Unlike some workers he knew..

No it was what had been done to this mech and what he had done in return that made him nervous.

Charges include

Assault on officers

Resisting arrest

Resisting to co-operate

Assault and battery

First degree murder

Rung swallowed, his patients problems weren't small in their own right but to have a subject who so obviously suffered a very severe and very possibly dangerous mental illness...He didn't know if he was good enough for that.

Luckily there was an explanation of the corresponding events underneath in a more informal manner that Rung read through avidly, absorbing every word given to try and understand his new patient better, if he could figure out the reasoning and the motivations behind his brutal attacks it would only strengthen his treatment.

As he read into more detail what had occurred on Garrus 9 Rung felt his optics fill up and took a moment to compose himself.

Fortress Maximus had been a warden in a sister prison complex when a mob boss called Overlord had taken over the institute from the inside, when Fort Max he had been kidnapped and tortured in his own prison for nearly three years, two months and ten days before the council noticed something was 'off' about the prison.

Overlord had been captured but the court case ended in a 'not guilty' setting him free to continue running his gangs, many suspected the case had been rigged from the start.

Rung remembered a group of guards and prisoners placing bets on the verdict when a sharp tongued Cyclonus had told them in plain terms that it was a waste of time.

Rung wiped his optics moving his glasses with the top side of his digits, the spectacles nearly slipped off his nasal ridge and he leant back quickly to catch them.

'Nice save Doc.' an echoed voice said. Rung snapped his optics open to see one of his more gentle patients looking down at him from the vents, a small smile on his face and dust and grime sticking to his faceplates.

'Skids what are you doing there?' he asked quickly shutting the data-pad off. Skids laughed before winking at his psychiatrist.

'Just a 'lil' trip to the canteen and back, don't worry I'll drop some energon candy onto your desk for you.' he grinned. Rung would of alerted someone to help get Skids down but it had been far too long since he'd had some candy...

'Be careful my friend and please don't get in trouble with the Magnus again.' he pleaded as Skids crawled on towards the canteen. Rung sighed returning to his work feeling emotionally drained.

When he flicked the pad back on he stared at the picture, he wondered what that face would look like smiling with optics full of happiness and love instead of hate and despair. Rung stared back before reading back over what had happened for the sixth time.

He may not have experience with someone as traumatised as Max but he was going to do his fragging best for him, he would use his fear and turn it into dedication to help this mech heal!

His comm system beeped him out of his inner thoughts and he cleared his vocaliser before answering. 'Rung speaking.' he said clearly, tidying his desk.

'Hey Rang, it's Rodimus. The new prisoner just arrived and he's getting all up in Ultra's grill for some reason.' Rung got up quickly grabbing a data pad and his ID card before rushing to the prison entrance.

'Yes sir, I'm on my way, please try to keep calm and keep your distance from him sir!' he stammered as he side-stepped some faceless guards.

He had hyped himself so much for meeting Fort Max that he'd forgotten about the rest of the mechs who shared their new home. Rung picked up the pace, praying that his idiot commander didn't cause another riot.

Sorry for it being short I always have trouble with the start ups haha :3


	2. When I say hi you say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I say hi you say...Max arrives and Rung wishes his co-workers would be just a little bit sensitive.

Rung rounded the last corner to see Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus holding Fortress Maximus to the ground, his arms secured behind his back and the jangle of broken cuffs coming from around his wrists and pedes.

Poor Tailgate had his whole body wrapped around a single leg and was still being lifted off the ground when Max kicked out. Rung focused back on the screaming mech on the floor and stepped over.

'I asked that you didn't stress him!' he seethed. This was going to be very detrimental to their first impression. Rodimus looked up, pouting with as much force as he could between holding the large bot down.

'I tried but Mags said something or other 'bout him breaking codes and it set him off, tried to grab Magnus, so we decided to just hold him still till you got here.' he grunted.

A loud squeak from Tailgate told everyone he had lost the fight with the leg and he was bucked off onto the ground with a clang.

With his left pede free Fort struggled all the harder, scrambling for purchase and Magnus growled a threat of solitary confinement for the behaviour.

'Magnus please, your not helping.' Rung said angrily before taking a breath. He strode in front of the mech and went to his knees, waiting until Fortress Maximus looked up at the new enemy, his roars of rage wilted down as they did nothing to the smaller mech.

He waited till Max was merely growling, his engine a loud roar that was only over-shadowed by his vents, his treads whirled backwards and forwards quickly.

'Fortress Maximus, do you know who I am?' he asked keeping his tone as calm as possible as he watched those red optics.

'No.' he breathed, his vents were going full blast from the heat of the dog pile. Rung nodded, he was used to that answer.

I am your new psychiatrist, I want to help you and so do the mechs holding you down. The red and yellow one is our warden, Rodimus Prime, say hi sir.' he said Rodimus wiggled his hold until Fort could see him in his peripheral before waving his free hand.

'Hey, welcome to the lost light.' he grinned. Rung smiled before pointing to Ultra Magnus.

'And the mech who should of known better is Ultra Magnus the second in command.' his voice was soft and the insult was only half sparked. Magnus gruffed until Rodimus flicked him into action.

'I have a high respect for the Autobot code...but I should not have antagonised you. My apologies prisoner.' he said his voice trailing off as he spoke. Rodimus patted his helm like a sparkling and he glowered at his boss.

'And the little bot standing in the corner is Tailgate, he's our newest guard so please be gentle with him.' Rung beckoned Tailgate over who quickly hid behind the psychiatrist.

'H-Hi there.' he stammered, waving a small white servo. Max looked around him at the mechs and frowned, confused on what was happening.

His optics focused back on Rung and he breathed deeply. 'You wanna help?' he asked his voice low. Rung smiled softly and stretched his EM field out trying to broadcast his sincerity.

'Of course.' Rung answered. Max's optics narrowed as he lifted his head as far off the ground as he could.

'Then. Get. The. Fraggers. Off. Me.' he seethed. Magnus was about to retort when Rung held up a hand, giving him a pleading look before turning back to Max.

'We want to, honestly. But we need to know that you won't hurt us when we do?' he asked.

Max was quiet before admitting defeat and letting his forehead hit the ground. 'Yeah, sure, just get off me. Please.' Rung nodded to Rodimus and Magnus and the two mechs slowly lifted off to stand either side of the newest prisoner. Magnus quickly brought out new cuffs from sub-space and Maximus eyed them wearily.

'Well then..shall we get you settled Fortress Maximus?' Rung said, turning to lead them to the west wing of the prison.

'Wait.' the convo stopped and Rung turned to see Max frowning. 'You never introduced yourself.' he said.

Rung was taken aback, it was normally enough to just tell people he was a psychiatrist and they quickly over-looked him, or ignored him completely if any other mech was around.

'My name is Rung, it's a pleasure to meet you.', he answered, a small blush creeping onto his faceplates at the unusual attention.

Maximus's face didn't change, his frown was still deep rooted but for a second Rung swore his optics flashed with happiness for just a second. Rung thought to himself that Maximus looked far more attractive when he was happy.

'Agreed.' was the only thing Max said before allowing Magnus to re-cuff his hands to his front and followed the Psychiatrist to his new cell.


	3. What's a professional

'And down there is the mess hall, you should know that it does get pretty messy quickly so it's best to eat as much energon as you can and save the jellied oil fixes for missiles.' Rodimus said pointing down an abandoned corridor.

'And now we're coming up to the cells, we normally categorise them in alphabetical order but that was boring so now they're colour co-ordinated!' he grinned 'you're in the baby blue room, since blue's a calming colour. Right Doc?' he said. Rung had stayed at Max's side letting Rodimus and Tailgate take the lead while Magnus stayed behind them.

Every time Rodimus would speak Ultra Magnus would start muttering about what rules he was breaking and begging Primus for his captain to be more respectful of his duties.

'Yes Sir.' Rung agreed, he looked up and caught Max's optics. The tank made no effort to avert his gaze and Rung felt his faceplates heat up, turning away he felt his spark swirl dangerously in his chest plates, maybe having an incredibly good looking patient was going to be tougher than he thought...No he could rationalise his attraction and then calmly and soundly put it away in a box and dwell on it later, first he had to help this mech.

Fort Max merely kept staring, no one had noticed and he'd drowned out the wardens ramblings long ago so he felt no need to stop. He hadn't felt this calm in a long time and he wondered if it was really all because of this little waif of a mech..although he wasn't too bad looking. Scrawny limbs actually made him seem delicate and his colours were inviting without being overly dramatic, like the captains for example. His psychiatrist was attractive at least he had that going for him while he was stuck here.

His psychiatrist...it still felt weird thinking about it, he'd been offered therapy numerous times once he was rescued but he'd refused them, he didn't want to do anything but rest and hide away from his fears.

But then the court case had fallen through and his pain and despair had turned to rage and he'd done the only thing he could do...

Now he was stuck in here until he was deemed safe by the small orange mech next to him, only then could he actually start trying to get an appeal. (Not that he held much hope)

He'd be forced to go to therapy now and he wasn't looking forward to it, but since actually meeting Rung the prospect didn't anger him as much as it did before.

 

They walked into the cell hall and started ascending a metal staircase. Large bright over hanging bulbs lit the cell block and there was a misplaced couch and a few chairs and even a table set up in the middle.

the place was clean but the signs of age were clear. The fact that the prison used solid metal bars instead of the standard energy field was an instant give away that this prison may have been for semi-organics at a time.

'You're gonna love it here, all our friends live in this part of the prison.' Tailgate chirped, gesturing to the cells as they reached the second floor.

Maximus raised an optical ridge. Did the prison guard just refer to the other prisoners as his 'friends' and why were they being so nice to him and why did the cell block remind him more of a frat house than a prison.

'Oh look here they come now.' Tailgate trilled looking over the railing to see some mechs wander in from what Max assumed was the yard.

'We let the prisoners spend most of their break either in the rec-room or the yard but we bring 'em in five kliks before the end so they can wind down in their own rooms.' Rodimus said proudly. Max got the feeling the system was his idea.

'My idea of course.' Rodimus finished giving Max a wink. Rodimus turned to Rung and started asking him what colour schemes he should give to the organic section of the prison, confirming Fort Max's suspicions.

'Oh look, Cy-CYCLONUS!!' Tailgate shouted down waving his hand vigorously from side to side as he leaned over the rail , his two pedes supported on the lowest bar and one servo wrapped around the top.

Maximus stared at the small blue and white bot before looking down to see who he was calling too.

On the ground floor a tall jet-former, painted dark purple with a broken horn, looked up to them and glared daggers at the smaller white and blue bot.

'He's glaring at you?' Maximus pointed out.

'Oh that's just how he says hi... and goodbye and goodnight, it means a lot of things.' he explained softly, his body language had turned bashful.

The rail Tailgate was leaning heavily on gave a loud crack and Maximus only just managed to grab his arm before he toppled over the edge with a shrill squeak.

Cyclonus had jumped up ready to catch him and exhaled deeply when he saw Tailgate was securely back on the ledge.

Maximus looked down at Tailgate fully prepared to shout at such a stupid near offline when Rodimus and Rung started clapping and cheering from below caught his attention.

'NICE CATCH NEWBIE.' a stout red and white mini-bot called out, he was greeted with more applause and soon ultra Magnus was ordering quiet and informing the residents that break time was over and to return to their cells.

Max looked away to see Tailgate staring up at him in awe. 'That was amazing, you saved my life!' he gushed his little servos clenched tightly and shaking slightly.

'Don't mention it.' he dead-panned back before looking above the cell doors to find his, he immediately regretted looking as the room was horrendous.

Baby blue paint covered the ceiling and walls and he realised every cell was brightly painted in different colour. Rung walked in with him but stayed by the door as Maximus sat on the surprisingly comfy berth.

'We'll have our first session tomorrow after morning energon. Is that alright?' he asked, his servos clasped behind his back and his field glowing in a happy admiration.

'Yeah I guess.' he replied, he had a lot of questions about how this prison was run and he needed answers.

\------------------------------------------

 

Tailgate skipped towards the last cell on the first floor, it was just beyond the staircase and so was slightly shaded more than the other cells.

'Hey Cyclonus?' he asked his servos wrapped around a bar each as he leaned on his pedes.

'What Tailgate?' Cyclonus moved from his berth to stand in front of the mini-bot.

'Were you worried earlier?' he asked shyly, swaying from side to side.

'No I was angry!' he snarled. Tailgate was quick to le out a worried chirp when Cyclonus leaned down till they were optic level, clawed hands encompassing his own on the bars.

'You almost got yourself offlined in another one of your stupid affectionate gestures.' he seethed. Tailgate felt his core heat up even as he tried to listen to the lecture, he really did try, but Cyclonus always sounded so damn sexy when he was mad.

'I'm sorry Cyclonus.' he trilled, pressing closer to the bars and thrilled when Cyclonus moved closer to him so their fields could wrap around each other.

Cyclonus was displeased that Tailgate didn't seem to understand the point he was trying to make but the little things arousal was making him over look the slight. 

'I'm on laundry duty tomorrow.' he said, butting his forehead to Tailgate's, the cool metal of the bars was an annoyance he dealt with for the contact.

'Oh I thought you weren't on duty till next week?' Tailgate asked, his hopes rising as he tried to nuzzle closer to the large jet-former.

'I traded some contraband for Swerve amongst the other Decepticon's for his work shift.' he explained. Tailgate looked up his visor bright.

'But you hate talking to the other Cons!' he gasped. He really hated the bars right now, every circuit in his body wanted him to touch the other mech.

Cyclonus growled quietly and pressed his helm to Tailgate's for a brief moment more before releasing one hand and using it to turn Tailgate's helm.

'I haven't had you in over three vorns, talking to some low level Cons is worth it to see you beneath me screaming.' he rumbled and smirked when Tailgate's frame shivered. He licked a line up Tailgate's helm and chuckled darkly.

'And trust me Tailgate you will be screaming.' he promised before pushing the mech away, the lights were turning off one by one in the cell block and Tailgate needed to go before he was missed.

'I'll see you tomorrow Cyclonus.' he hushed before skipping off back to his duties.


	4. This prison was built on rock and roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for this chapter/slight gore and sticky. This is way longer because I combined the two chapters to see if this way is better but the chapter length may return to normal after this one, I dunno :S hope you all enjoy

This prison was built on rock & roll

 

The west wing cell block was filled with the usual white noise that accompanied each night-cycle. There was the buzzing from the light bulbs even though they had been turned off, Swerve's soft snoring from the second floor and sometimes Cyclonus' engines would ignite slightly and his wings would go through pre-flight checks adding their own creaks and hisses to the noise.

Whirl talked and mumbled and sometimes even cackled all through his recharge, but his face was buried under a mound of pillows muffling the noises.

It was as peaceful as it was going to get in their home. And so when the screaming started no one was prepared, Cyclonus had jumped up looking around. Old fight programs coming back online as he looked up for where the sound was coming from.

It was coming from the new guy and by the sounds of he pained wails and screaming begging he was having the worst nightmare of his life. Mechs from the other cells woke up and were quick to try and wake him up by shouting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The insistent beeping pulled Rung out of recharge and he reached over to the comm system on his berth-side table, clicking the answer button before searching for his spectacles.

'RUNG WE NEED YOU IN CELL BLOCK WEST NOW! MAX'S HAVING A FRAGGING PANIC ATTACK OR SOMETHING.' Chromedome shouted down the line and the wails and screaming could be heard through the speaker.

Rung let out a few expletives before promising his quick arrival and struggling to find a data pad and rushing out of his room, it was becoming a habit he hoped would soon break.

 

Max was thrashing on his berth his optics on but unseeing as he screamed incoherent pleas and curses.

When Rung arrived at his cell the rest of the prisoners had been let out and had gathered on the couch and chairs.

Rewind and Swerve were huddled under a blanket together while Skids sat behind them on the back of the couch, Whirl had splayed himself out on the other end and trying his best to stay awake.

They watched him as he rushed to the cell, some looked saddened while others were obviously trying to gather gossip for the yard tomorrow.

Rung ignored them while making a mental note to tell Ultra Magnus that Rewind had gotten his hands on another camera (even if he ahd tried to hdie the red light when he'd arrived).

The room was cold and Rung wondered how? with the large mech in the room thrashing so much his engine must be running hot, walking closer he could smell burning?

Then Rung realised why the room wasn't like a smelter, Fortress hadn't opened his venting, in fact he seemed to have closed all of them from whatever nightmarish monster he was facing in his head and Rung quickly commed Ratchet for help.

'Fortress Maximus, can you hear me?' Rung said moving closer. Magnus ordered him to stay his distance but he didn't listen.

He walked over to where Max had curled up into the foetal position, his front facing Rung as his screams turned to harsh whimpers.

Rung felt his spark clench but continued moving forward and then kneeling down to him as he'd done earlier.

'Max?..it's okay, your safe here.' he said softly, spreading his field out and trying not to panic. Max's pained whimpers continued but his body relaxed iota by iota as Rung kept speaking.

He reached out a servo and gently touched one of the audio horns, hoping the non-threatening touch would help. like a shot a large blue hand was covering his own and clenching painfully tight, the soft metal dented easily and Rung gasped before biting his lip plating. He took a deep breath before trying again keeping his field a mix of comfort and safety, even as the hand tightened more and more.

'Max, please, you're not there anymore, your at the lost light, please you're hurting me, please calm down.' he pleaded his voice was losing its calm composure as something in his servo went snap causing him to yell out as energon started oozing quickly down their interlocked servos.

Red optics started to refocus and Max rebooted out of the painful nightmare to see Rung crying and something warm and wet in his servo. He opened his palm to see Rung's crumbled servo in his and followed the quivering arm back to the psychiatrist.

'Rung?... Oh I'm so. Oh Primus.' he felt his optics fill up and tried to sit up without jostling Rung's servo. When he looked back to Rung he was...smiling, even through the large streams of optical fluid cascading down his face.

'I'm so glad your back Max' he gushed between heavy breaths. Max stared at the smaller mech and was about to keep apologising when a very loud and gruff voice interrupted him.

'Out of my way!' Ratchet pushed past the Magnus to enter the cell and his optics widened at the crumbled servo.

'You idiot, why are you just sitting there!' he barked as he rushed forwards to Rung's side. The sudden movement scared Max and he scrambled backwards on the berth pulling on Rung painfully. Rung muffled his shout with his free servo before reaching out to Max again.

'It's ok Fortress Maximus, this is Ratchet he's our medic.' he explained as Ratchet took his hand and started bandaging the almost completely broken appendage.

Max looked at his energon covered hand and felt like he was going to purge.

'Damn it, your gonna have to come to the med-bay.' he ordered. He grabbed a thin piece of cord from his subspace and tied it in-between gaps in his armour and pulled it tightly to try and reduce the energon flow.

Max whined apologies and Rung tried to shush him, telling him that it wasn't his fault and that he was fine. Max didn't seem to believe him as he kept staring at Rung, switching between locking onto his faceplates and his damaged servo.

 

'Woah the guys insane.' Swerve muttered as the group watched Rung be escorted out and Magnus re-lock Fortress Maximus' cell. Skids made a condescending noise and flicked his friend on the helm as they sat on the battered couch.

'Everyone here's a little insane.' he chided, a half asleep Whirl gave an amen to Skids before nodding off against the arm of the couch again. Too tired to cause mischief.

Cyclonus merely leaned against his cell, he had seen other veterans suffering in much the same way and he also knew how dangerous they could be, he made a note to warn Tailgate tomorrow about keeping his distance.

'Good luck Doctor.' he muttered to himself before going back in his cell to recharge.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was heralded by the loud buzzing that accompanied all the cell doors unlocking, followed by enthusiastic whooping from some and loud groaning from others.

Fortress Maximus had stayed up all night-cycle, not trusting himself to fall back into recharge and he groggily stood up to go for morning energon.

The others kept their distance from him as he lined up for energon, his tray was small in comparison to his servos and he sighed knowing full well that he was going to be given the minimum of what he needed, the same as on Garrus 9.

His servos clenched at the recollection and he stood there trying to bring himself out of the memory.

He didn't realise how long he'd been standing there till a sharp nudge to his side brought him back.

He'd been holding up the queue, an annoyed black and orange mini-bot looked up to him and he moved along without a word.

'Hey newbie.' a tall mech with a yellow visor and white face mask chirped to him as he passed over a small cup of jellied energon 'my names Chromedome and the beautiful little morning mech besides you is my Rewind.' his visor lit up as the mech beside him grumbled something hostile.

'Good morning to you too sweet spark.' he cooed as he poured an extra large cube of energon for Maximus.

'Wait weren't you outside my cell last night?' he asked turning to look between the two mechs. Chromedome nodded.

'Yeah we're under-staffed as it is so I offered to be lunch-femme as well as a guard.' he explained 'here you go big guy.' he said placing the cube on the tray. Maximus raised an optical ridge before muttering a thank you before leaving for a seat. That wasn't what he'd meant when he'd asked. That was the second guard to show a closer than normal relationship with a prisoner...maybe that's just how things worked here.

He should of known that the prison 'he'd' end up in would be corrupted.

He looked around, surveying the area and finding himself feeling more out of place, there were mixed groups everywhere, when usually different frame classes had broken off into cliques and gangs.

He looked at the door to see Tailgate walk in carrying a small box of what he assumed was his breakfast.

'Tailgate over here.' Swerve shouted and Tailgate skipped over to sit with another mini and a tall blue mech. Max moved back and set out to sit as far away from the weirdness as he could.

Finding an empty table near the back he sat down and slowly drank his energon, there was plenty to keep his tanks full and more and as he looked around he saw some of the smaller mechs siphon their share for bartering later...or to try and make high grade in their cells.

The red and white mech seemed to have that idea as he had siphoned off more than half his own share. Leaving Tailgate to share his breakfast with the other.

Breakfast went quickly, most mechs too tired to start anything and the guards above on the railing watched over them casually sipping their own energon.

As he looked around he saw that other guards had joined the prisoners, one pair seemed to be swapping ideas over a data pad and Max heard the shout of 'no more explosions' over the talking.

He stayed there and shrank into himself the more everyone perked up, he wanted to go home badly. Back to his clean berth in his small apartment with the added locks and security measures in his room. But that wouldn't happen not even if he got out, his apartment had been part of his contract as a member of the civil servants and it would have been taken away and stripped by now.

He was just starting to get even more depressed at the thought when a guard came up to his table and cleared his throat. Max looked up to see a gorgeous white painted mech with exotic finials and two large swords strapped to his back. He stuck his hand out to Max with a sassy smile. 'Name's Drift.' he introduced giving the mech a wink. Max looked at the offending hand and didn't move.

'Fortress Maximus.' he muttered back, Drift slowly retracted his hand and his smile faltered slightly.

'Ooh kaay, anyway the Doc wanted me to come get you for your session since Magnus has paperwork to deal with.' he explained. Max cringed and looked away.

'I...I assumed that the session would be cancelled after last night...' he said mournfully still racked with grief over what he'd done.

'Na the Doc's fine, though his hands gonna be useless for another vorn or two but don't need hands to be a psychiatrist. Ha you don't get out of it that easily believe me!' he joked Max shot him a death glare and Drift choked on his laugh.

'So uh-we should get going.' he rushed.

\----------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Rung's office after nearly a ten click walk, the office was situated near the back of the prison next to a janitors closet and Max dragged his pedes as they neared.

He had hurt Rung! He had crushed his servo in his and hurt the one person who was able to help him. He swallowed dryly. 'Well here we are.' Drift said, trying hard to keep the atmosphere light and friendly as per the captains orders.

He knocked loudly on the door and a soft voice called to them.

Rung stood from his desk to greet them as Drift strayed to the corner of the room trying to blend in with the furniture.

'Oh no Drift you can't stay don't worry you can leave him here.' Rung said smiling to the white swords-mech.

The playfulness left Drift's optics as he glanced between them 'are you sure that's wise Doc.' he said seriously. Rung scoffed and shooed him out like a mother and sparkling.

'I am a professional Drift I'm perfectly fine.' he assured him even as Maximus finally saw the tightly wound medical gauze covering his entire left servo.

Once Drift had left Rung motioned him to sit on the couch with his undamaged hand. Once Max was sat down on the large red couch Rung sat on a chair opposite him.

'So how are you feeling this morning Maximus, oh is it ok to call you that?' he asked not using his full name. Max shrugged.

'Fine I guess and yeah sure...Ho-how's your' he muttered, nodding to the servo, his field held tight to him and his body language screamed defensive. Rung swallowed, this wasn't going to be easy.

'It's fine, Ratchet says it should heal by itself soon enough. What about in the canteen, did you enjoy breakfast?' he tried.

'Why am I here?' Maximus cut in his fists clenched tightly.

'I don't understand what you me-.'

'I hurt you. I could of killed you, your tiny, yet here I am and your just gonna pretend that it never HAPPENED!?' he roared. There was a tell-tale 'shlick' sound from outside. Rung sighed.

'Go away Drift!' he shouted and they waited till they heard heavy pede-steps going down the hall.

'Maximus you are here because I want to help you recover from what happened to you.'

'You have no idea what happened to me!' he sneered back, visibly shaking at this point.

'No I don't, I only have the report to go on, and you refused to tell anyone about what happened on Garr-'  
'Don't say it! Don't say anything.' he said his voice breaking into static. Rung listened and didn't say another word, waiting for Maximus to calm down.

'I'm sorry about your hand, I don't remember grabbing you, I didn't mean to hurt you.' he said his voice quiet and pitiful, belaying his obvious size and strength.

'You were in a dark place, I forgave you the moment it happened Maximus.' Rung said warmly, ignoring the dull throbs of pain that came from said servo.

Max looked up and caught his optics. 'You got me out of that place.' he said and Rung felt a small blush creeping on him yet again.

'W-well I'd say you did that on your own Maximus.' he started but Max was shaking his head.

'No I'm not strong enough to do that, but you did. I-if this is supposed to help me...I wanna try?' he left the last part a question like he was still unconvinced himself as to the plan and Rung smiled.

'We can take this at your pace, we won't do anything your uncomfortable with. And I for one think your stronger than you give yourself credit for' he explained.

'Thank you.' Max said and he truly meant it. 'Breakfast was fine, though the mid-grade they serve tastes like scrap.' he muttered, it felt odd having a normal conversation with someone, but it wasn't a bad odd.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cyclonus didn't have to wait long before Tailgate showed up, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Cyclonus smirked at him before turning all of the machines on, the sound quickly drowning out any noise as Tailgate threw himself into Cyclonus' arms kissing and licking every where he could reach breathlessly.

Cyclonus easily picked the mech up and sat him on top of a dryer growling as little legs wrapped around his waist.

'No teasing, please, I need you.' Tailgate asked.

Cyclonus tilted his helm and kissed the smaller mech and plundered his mouth as he ground their panels together.

'Mmmh you know I can't just spike you Tailgate, I could hurt you.' he answered even as his spike twitched against it's casing at the pleas.

Tailgate giggled coyly and leaned back, his panels slid back and Cyclonus moaned lowly. Tailgate's valve was soaking and his small spike pressurised quickly. 'Not even if I've already stretched myself?' Tailgate asked innocently before using a servo to spread his valve lips open.

'Been thinking of you all day I'm dripping for you Cyclonus please??' he begged, running his digits through the lips and trilling at Cyclonus' choked rev.

'Primus you look good like that.' he said huskily before bending down, snatching Tailgate's hand away and leaving long licks across his valve. The mini moaned and whined loudly, knowing the machines would drown out their noises as he clung to Cyclonus' helm.

'Oh Primus, Cyclonuuus.' he moaned as the jet former used his glossa to delve into the tight wet valve, he only paid it attention for a few kliks before straightening back out and letting his panels slide aside.

'You always taste so good Tailgate, so much sweeter than the scrap they feed us in here.' he said as he licked the remaining violet lubricant off his faceplates.

His spike pressurised quickly and Tailgate mewled as he bent down to run his servos over it.

'Mmh you got to taste me I wanna taste you as well.' he trilled before trying to get down to the floor to give the large curved spike the attention it deserved but a growl and harsh grabs to his hips stilled him.

'Later.' he promised 'I still have a promise to keep right now.' he groaned as he spread Tailgate's legs wide and pulled him flush to his own interface array, his spike slid through Tailgate's valve.

Tailgate moaned loudly before begging wantonly as he used one arm to grab at Cyclonus for balance.

The other played with the head of his lovers spike as he teased him. 'Please Cyclonus, I need you so much, love you so much. Please frag me. Aaaahhh.' he cried out as Cyclonus seated himself fully into the mini-bot and started a rough pace.

The ex-Con pushed him down till he was laying flat on the dryer, allowing his legs to be spread further.

The burning stretch and tight grip made them both cry out and Tailgate quickly got used to the large intrusion as his nodes lit up in pleasure at every thrust.

'Love it when you beg, love how tight you always are, Ahh haa love you Tailgate.' he moaned as he upped his pace, pounding into the smaller mech so the small thing was skidding across the dryer, paint transfers already showing on the machine.

Cyclonus picked him up and kept used one servo to grab both the small wrist while the other servo stayed on the small of his back as he continued shallow thrusts.

Tailgate moaned lowly at the new angle and wrapped his legs around Cyclonus tighter and tried to keep up the tempo.

The warmth in his core increased and he felt his body start shaking. 'Cy-Cy-Clonus.' he stammered, his head lolling backwards as Cyclonus continued to drive into him, he inwardly revelled at his partners strength and the thought made his valve lubricate even more.

'So good, I'm gonna overload, Cyclonus, harder please.' he wailed as his ceiling node was hit. Cyclonus growled and moved them again so Tailgate was pressed against a wall, freeing his servos to grip at his hips.

He bit the soft white metal around Tailgate's shoulder and smirked as a clawed hand went between them and in between harsh thrusts he pressed on Tailgate's outer nodes causing the little mech to wail as he peaked with his name falling of those soft lips like a prayer.

The valve clamped down on Cyclonus and he roared as he emptied into Tailgate. Transfluid mixed with lubricant to run down his legs.

He let out shaky breath as he checked Tailgate over, a few scratches her and there from where he'd scraped against the wall but the soft kisses and mewling told him Tailgate was more than fine.

'Cyclonus when's your next parole hearing?' he asked as he was put back down onto the dryer, Cyclonus was still seated deep inside him and when Cyclonus tried to pull away, he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Cyclonus gave an amused huff at his lovers eagerness. 'Another six months, maybe four if I'm extra good.' he said in a bored manner, his attention taken by the fact two of the machines had finished their cycle.

'Will you be good?' Tailgate asked the question almost too quiet to hear. Cyclonus turned to him and kissed his helm.

'I really am sorry for ruining the last hearing.' he said but Tailgate shot up his servos waving defensively.

'N-no no that guy was a jerk he failed every Decepticon who came to see him, you were right to call him out on his behaviour.' Tailgate said, he was always so impressed and proud of how strong his lover was but he couldn't help but mourn the loss of taking him home earlier than expected.

'Soon.' Cyclonus hushed leaving small kisses on the white helm and pushing the legs off from around his waist, they both groaned when Cyclonus pulled out Tailgate set to cleaning himself off.

'And then I can actually start providing for you properly.' he muttered to himself, knowing full well how useless he was to Tailgate locked up, at least he could frag the little mech senseless but that wasn't good enough.

Tailgate giggled slightly as he started helping Cyclonus with folding the sheets and medical covers.'You and your 'I gotta be the main mech of the house' attitude, you know I don't care about that.' he chirped teasingly. Cyclonus hmphed at him but a small smile was on his face plates.

'I'm just excited to take you home, I mean you don't have to come straight home with me if you don't want to but you know that you can.' he gushed.

It was now Cyclonus' turn to laugh and he went over to hug the smaller mech to his front, his arms circling around his front.

'Meeting you makes getting locked up worth it, I would be honoured to stay at yours and be with you properly.' he said sincerely. Tailgate looked up at him his visor bright and Cyclonus knew he was thinking of the future.

'And maybe...in a few years?' he asked nervously, they both knew what he was talking about and Cyclonus felt his spark swirl with a kind of nervousness he'd never known before meeting Tailgate.

'If we can wait that long.' he answered and Tailgate's visor nearly whited out as he trilled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments have been so lovely thank you very much, all my nerves about posting my work here are gone <3


	5. Less prison more mad house

'So Warde- sorry Captain Rodimus is trying a new kind of rehabilitation technique?' Max asked his helm tilted in confusion as Rung nodded.

'He believes that heavy discipline and the usual harsh attitude between guard and prisoner aren't effective long term.' Rung laughed softly 'that's why the guards and prisoners of west wing are encouraged to interact and develop 'team spirit.' 

Max watched as the damaged servo moved down one leg as it crossed over the other, the act was completely innocent and over in under a klik.

But the movement stuck with him and replayed in his processor a few time before he continued with his questions.

'What about that guard..Chromedome he straight up admitted he was in a relationship with a prisoner!?' he asked, knowing that that kind of code violation could get a mech thrown in jail or worse taken off the force!

'Ah well Rewind was bonded to Chromedome before he came to us, and when Rodimus found out he offered Chromedome the job in return for Rewind staying on good behaviour. Chromedome lives away but they're given allowances to be together in one of the visitation berthrooms semi-regularly' he explained.

He kept his focus on Maximus, his field had calmed down considerable and if he let himself hope it showed that he was already acclimating to the sessions, soon he would have to start asking questions about what happened on Garrus 9 but for now making the mech feel at home and safe in his office was of most importance.

'And Drift's swords?' he asked, he couldn't bring himself to ask any more questions about the weird relationships between the guards and prisoners, lest he get an even bigger processor ache.

'He's been training with them since his sparklinghood. He's perfectly safe with them and around other prisoners, plus from what I have seen it has inspired e in some prisoners and he teaches small lessons on sword handling to the less uh 'temperamental' prisoners.' Rung looked at the clock on his desk and sighed.

'This has been a wonderful first meeting with you Maximus but I'm sorry to say our time is up.' he said mournfully as he pointed to the clock.

Max looked to it and nodded 'Yeah, it's been...nice.' he muttered. He stood up with Rung and he took in how much larger he was than the lithe frame beside him. Rung only just reached his mid-section standing up but this didn't seem to bother the other mech in the slightest as he commed fro someone to escort Max back to his cell.

'It will soon be 'free time' you can choose to go the yard, library, common room or just stay in your cell if you wish?' Rung said.

His bandaged hand knocked against the seat as he moved and he stifled a hiss as he held it closer to his body. Max cringed and before Rung could assure him he was fine two large servos were holding his damaged servo gently, like he was holding a pool of water in his palms.

Th large thumbs pressed gingerly into the sides and Rung kept a strict lock on his field trying to suppress his surprise and bashfulness, his face turned pink as Max kept his hold.

'It was a nightmare...' Max said his voice soft as he kept his optics down cast. 'Though you probably already knew that...my horns....I don't like being touched there.' Rung swallowed and pressed his servo into the blue palms, it hurt but he wanted more of the warmth those large servos offered.

'I'm deeply sorry for my misconduct, I didn't know but now that I do I'll be sure to remember.' he looked up and his spark clenched again at the pained expression, it seemed to be the only face he had but Rung was sure a smiling Maximus would look a thousand times more attractive.

Seeing Maximus smile was quickly becoming his life goal and he could find no reason to not embrace it.

'Maybe next session we could talk about your nightmare?' he asked. A flash of fear crossed his face before bitterness took it's place.

'Maybe...Can I go now?' just as he asked loud banging on the door captured their attention. Rung slipped his servo out of the warm encompassing mass of Fortress Maximus'.

Three sharp knocks followed by a step back from the door.

'Come in Ultra Magnus.' he called.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Tailgate gingerly jogged across the yard in search of his two friends. His valve was still aching in that pleasant way and he tried his best not to hurt himself further.

He sighed dreamily and watched the large blue lights make the yard glow and small fireflies danced around the orbs. The prison didn't orbit a star so large orbs were placed around the yard and entrances,when tailgate looked out beyond the large metal mesh fencing he was greeted with an intense darkness.

He found his way-ward prisoners sitting on a bench, Rewind was sitting crossed legged a small shiv in one hand that he was using to thin out a long piece of plastic in the other and Swerve was staring out into the yard trying to find someone he hadn't made a customer.

'Hi guys.' he chirped 'can't stay long, Chrome needs me up in the tower to help keep watch, thought I'd check on you two first.' Swerve smiled broadly at him.

'Not bad my mech just scoping out some extra rations, since your lover boy did so well with the cons I was thinking of expanding to the organics in the south wing as well.' he explained rubbing his chin with a servo.

'Uh about that, Cyclonus reeaally hates the other Cons and I was wondering if you would let me take his place if you ever need to sell to the North wing again?' he fumbled and he shrunk under the incredulous stares his friends gave him.  
The moment silence was soon broken by Swerve and Rewind laughing loudly.

'I-I know I'd probably get the slag kicked out of me! It's just Cyclonus can get angry...And I really want him to come home soon, ya know?' he said wringing his servos together. Swerve awed at him and Rewind nodded.

'I get you, I can't wait to go home, Domey's so lonely and every time he wakes up and I'm not there it hurts and I can feel how it hurts him too.' he sighed, his project fell between his legs as he spoke.

Tailgate realised it was probably worse for the bonded couple 'Must be tough, I'm sorry I forgot that it must be worse for you two.' he mumbled as he sat between his friends.

'Hey don't be sorry, my own slagging fault for being caught and hey my paroles coming up in 'bout two months right?' he looked to Swerve who nodded.

'Yep same as mine. Me and Skids are gonna go into business together once we're out.' he said proudly. Tailgate's visor lit up in interest and Rewind groaned, this would be the twenty fifth time he'd hear Swerve's full proof business plan.

'So me and Skids were in my cell, you know doing buddy stuff like-No! Not that kind of stuff- And we get to thinkin' bout what we're gonna do once we're out. Since Skids can't remember anything I offered he could stay with me, got a deal with this motel owner just a few light years away and she'd be just fine with me sharing the berth-No not like that! Rewind just shut up ok!.' Tailgate tried to stifle a giggle as he stood up.

'Don't fight you two. Or I might just have to cuff you together.' he said flashing his visor in a wink to the both of them.

'Tut tut abusing your power already hu rookie?' Rewind said in true lecherous form.

Tailgate giggled again 'only when my prisoners get too rowdy, which reminds me thanks for letting Cyclonus have your shifts we really needed the down-time.' he said, he loved his friends dearly even if they were 'technically' his prisoners.

 

They were the first real friends he had and he felt comfortable talking to them about anything. The three minis laughed.

'No problem a laid Cyclonus is a happy Cyclonus which means less shouting for me to be quiet tonight.' Swerve said, grinning.

Tailgate said his goodbyes and started walking towards the large tower in the corner of the yard.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rung sat at his desk as he transcribed the session with Max from a small recorder he kept on his person, of course the file would then be locked away securely with a pass-code only he and Captain Rodimus knew..that is is his captain had actually remembered the code.

Fortress Maximus had gone with Ultra Magnus calmly, even if his field had tensed up again as he left. Rung hoped that they would grow on each other but maybe that would take time.

Rung giggled at a point in the conversation where Max had unintentionally made a pun and had back peddled from the topic, he had hidden his face so Rung couldn't see if he had smiled or not which was a great shame the psychiatrist thought.

The amusement helped get the bitter taste out of his mouth as he tried to let go of the fact Magnus called him the wrong name again, honestly it happened at least three times every solar cycle and if they weren't calling him the wrong name he was just 'Doc' and he was fine with that.

Dust particles fell on the pad and Rung was quick to switch the pad off as he looked up to see Skids' grin nervously down at him.

'Heya Doc.' he said as he opened up the venting system.

Rung scowled before standing up and letting the prisoner manoeuvre himself out of the vent using his chair.

'I must insist you use the door Skid's. I was writing something confidential.' he scolded as Skids moved from standing on his seat to the large couch.

'Sorry doc, I just wanted a quick chat, I wasn't looking I swear!' he added holding his hands up in mock surrender. Rung couldn't help but smile, Skids good nature was infectious at times.

'I believe you, don't worry. Is there anything I can do for you skids?' he asked sitting on a small armchair besides the couch. Skids looked nervously at his servos, a stupidly happy grin on his face.

'What you said before..about not knowing about my past doesn't make me any less of a person in the present...' he said softly. Rung nodded, returning the smile and letting his friend continue.

'Well your not the only one who thinks that now. Not that it doesn't mean anything less when you say it! It's just he said all these things that made me feel 'special' I didn't think I'd be special to anybody anymore.' he finished, a light blush on his faceplates.

'hearing something from a doctor and hearing something from a friend will always feel different, I'm very glad you are realising your own self worth.' and he did honestly, Skids had been his patient for the last two deca-cycles and he would never say this to anyone else but he was Rung's most placid patient, sessions were easy and Skids progress was something he cherished.

'Yeah he, uh, wants to go into business with me, thinks I got the processor for it.' the amnesiac said blushing. Rung sat down on the other chair and smiled.  
'Do you think you have feelings for this mech?' he asked, Skids gave the psychiatrist a shocked expression even as his face turned red.  
'What no-No. I mean he's my friend- my BEST friend. I couldn't..we couldn't...could we?' he asked his field was flickering and Rung picked up on a very strong sense of denial and fear and just a little hope.

'Its not my place to say but I think you very much could, of course that's entirely up to you and this other mech to decide. I think it's wonderful that you are looking forward to the future.' he answered, he wasn't able give this mech answers he merely had to push him down the road to the answers for himself.  
'I just don't want to ruin anything, we've gotten really close but what if he don't feel the way I feel I'd look like a fragging idiot!' he said his voice tense.  
'Perhaps communication is the key?' Rung offered 'Hmm maybe we can continue this another time, I believe your on shift in a few kliks right?' he asked.  
'Oh scrap your right I was gonna say hi to Swerve before I had to go, he always gives these really cute side hugs and ah better go, thanks Wrung.' he said before rushing out of the office before Rung could correct him.

'It's...ah Rung.' he said defeated it wasn't that being called the wrong name was new but it didn't stop it hurting any less.


	6. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> creepy nightmares and Whirl being his aft-tastic self. Also robot ping-pong

'GET HIM PERCY!'

'COME ON NERD I GOT TEN CUBES RIDIN ON YA!'

Max groaned from his cell, he'd asked Ultra Magnus to take him to the library after he had left Rung and had been pleasantly surprised at how much was on offer.

Quietly reading in his cell had been pleasant and he had almost had himself believing he was home and not in prison. Until his 'room-mates' had decided to drag the ping-pong table from the yard into their cell block and start placing bets.

He didn't know what was worse the fact that the incarcerated were allowed to gamble or that the guards were avidly joining in.

Right now the two mechas he saw at breakfast, known as Perceptor and Brainstorm were in the middle of a rapidly heating game and neither of them seemed to be letting up. He couldn't see from his curled up place on his berth but he heard every smack of the ball and it irked him to no end.

Finally cheering erupted from outside and he hoped to Primus that they would take their noise elsewhere.

Until a loud crash and a few disgruntled yells made him look up to the door-way. He stood up and went out to the still broken railing to watch a one-opticked mech pick up an arm-chair and fling it towards a wall. Max saw the ping-pong table had been turned over and one of it's legs had been yanked off.

The mechs were standing clear as the pale blue mech flipped the couch over and start ripping it's springs out with a clawed hand.

Max cocked his head and stared, the other mechs moaned and cursed at Whirl as Perceptor quickly commed for back up as he tried to calm Whirl down, said mech was laughing hysterically as he chucked furniture and dodged Perceptor's grabs.

The other prisoners started cheering at the impromptu game of tag and the bets that were formerly on ping-pong were switched over to the chase.

Drift and Tailgate ran in and immediately set to trying to cuff the hyper-active mech. 'Whirl stop this right now!' Drift ordered as he expertly dodged a wide swipe from one of his claws.

Max wondered if he should go help but Cyclonus had already grabbed hold of Whirl's other arm and taken his attention off Drift for a moment and that was all he needed to cuff the claws together with magnetic bonds.

'Thanks Cyclonus.' Drift said as he steered Whirl out of the cell block. Max saw how Tailgate grasped the purple servo quickly before leaving with Drift. So they were an item too? he wondered how many more of his fellow prisoners were clank clanking with the guards.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'We were making such great progress Whirl?' Rung asked his expression exasperated as the animated mech lounged on his couch.

'Had to do something Doc, Brainstorm was gonna lose and I didn't have the credits that I put up, gonna have to get some contraband moving soon.' he grumbled. Rung felt his optical ridge twitch at the blatant confession but sighed heavily instead of scolding.

'Besides this gives me a chance to ask you about the freak?' he said looking avidly at Rung who frowned.

'Uhm I'm not sure I know who you mean?' he asked although something in his processor just knew who Whirl was referring too.

'Yeah big dark and screamin' like a sparkling at a nightmare.' he laughed condescendingly and Rung frowned deeply.

'There is nothing freakish about Fortress Maximus and furthermore there is nothing wrong with having nightmares.' he snapped, crossing his arms defensively his fists clenched.

Whirl's optic brightened and his head tilted. 'Uh oh' Rung thought to himself 'I've caught his interest.' he swallowed reflexively.

'What's he in for Doc?'' Whirl asked and Rung shook his head he asked again and Rung's face turned sour.

'It is my job as his psychiatrist to keep my patients details a secret as you well know! It's up to him if he tells you and I strongly suggest you don't poke around.' he said rubbing his nasal bridge under his spectacles.

'But Doooccc what if he's dangerous, I promised when you helped me out before I'd look out for your scrawny aft and this guy just screams 'danger to society.' Whirl cackled as he sat up from his relaxed position.

'Max is not dangerous he is merely in a bad place and that's why I'm treating him.' he snapped but Whirl's optic had clasped onto his damaged servo.

'Yeah Doc...not dangerous in the least.' his voice had taken a low tune and now it was Whirl's turn to cross his arms. Rung huffed as Drift knocked the door.

'Enter.' Rung said tersely, Drift looked between the two and frowned.

'Time for work buddy, those street signs ain't gonna name themselves.' he said to Whirl as he held out a pair of magnet cuffs. Whirl threw some theatrics at having to be cuffed but didn't make a fuss and Rung was thankful for it.

Another part of him knew this wasn't over but he dared to hope Whirl would drop it.

He also had to think about his outburst earlier, he would protect any of his patients but Rung had never lashed out like that before and at a patient no less!

He sat back down behind his desk and moped with his head rested on his healthy palm. He really had to re-evaluate this growing attachment and quickly.

He didnt know how long he stayed staring at his desk as he mulled over the recent events but when he looked up to the clock he raised his optical ridges in alarm, had it gotten that late already?

The prisoners would be in recharge by now and a long yawn escaped his vocaliser as he stood up and stretched, nearly a few hours of hard thinking and he was no closer to figuring out his own mental problems. He'd have to try again tomorrow after his second session with Maximus.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max struggled in his recharge as Overlord stood over him. His thunderous laughter echoed all around, seemingly bouncing off the walls and into the ditch Maximus was trapped in, Overlord was above him, looking down into the pit to laugh mockingly at him.

Max struggled to get away from the feeling of small things crawling over his plating, sharp pain descended on his frame and he felt himself struggle harder.

He tried to scream but something was wrapped around and inside his mouth, muffling his cries.

But the invisible bonds didn't move and the crawling got worse, he managed to free his servos and he raised them to his face. But he stopped as he looked at his servos.

Energon. Covered. Servos.. He started yelling again and the gag was gone, but it wasn't his voice anymore the cries and screaming sounded like someone else, someone small and kind. His doctor!

Max struggled harder as the crawling intensified and as he looked down at himself he saw thousands of tiny organic creators skittering and blackening his plating.

He kept crying out in Rung's voice and it made his guilt consume him as he tried to fight his nightmare, he tried so hard and he managed to focus enough to take in deep vents and clench his fists to try and punch at the things covering him.

'It's ok Max.' he swallowed and let out a guttural groan as he failed to find a way out of the invisible ditch, he also failed to notice Overlord's mocking laughter had gone, replaced by Rung's voice and his soothing words of endearment.

But he couldn't see him anywhere, the revelation made him panic and he felt himself beginning to sob in his own voice again.

'Your safe now, shhh it's alright.' suddenly Maximus was in Rung's office with the lithe doctor kneeling in front of him, his servos over his, rubbing soothing circles into his clenched fists. He frowned at the doctor, his outline was blurry but his servos were crystal clear. Odd?

It didn't make sense but the feeling of warmth was there and Max groaned at the forgotten feeling of nurture and acceptance, he didn't understand but he didn't protest either.

'Please Max, Maximus, oh Max.' Rung's voice shifted into a lower tone, sultry and suddenly those hands were smoothing up and down his arms as Max reached out to try and touch the doctor back, wanting more of the warmth and safety the mech offered. But he grasped onto thin air and his face turned woeful.

'What do you want from me?' he begged. Rung merely smiled, or he seemed to as his figure started fading.

'wake up, dearest' Rung said, his voice smooth and Maximus only had a second to look into those murky blue optics before his own red ones shot open to stare at his cell ceiling.

He took deep, slow vents as he kept staring at the ceiling, the nightmare turned dream, the touch, the appearance of someone who wasn't one of his demons was all...new and he didn't know whether he liked new better or worse, it brought up too many questions and made his almost forgotten parts of his anatomy throb.

He heard skittering and turned his helm to see Tailgate scurry to his cell, a small cube of something decidedly not energon or coolant in his servos.

He seemed distraught as he realised he couldn't get to his cell keys with the cube in his hands and fumbled around until he realised Maximus was awake.

'Oh! hi.' he whispered. Maximus stood up and walked to the cell bars.

'What are you doing Tailgate?' he asked, not in the mood for any games. Tailgate shuffled nervously and held the cube up for Maximus.

'I was patrolling and I saw you were starting to have a nightmare again, so I thought if you woke up like last time you might want some warmed engex.. it ah, helps me recharge after a bad night-cycle, so I thought it might work for you too.' he whispered and his voice and the light from his visor looked so innocent Maximus couldn't bring himself to scold or belittle the mech.

'Thank you.' he said, taking the cube. It was indeed warm but not too hot that he couldn't hold it. He let a small smile play on his lip plates as Tailgate wished him goodnight and continued to check the other cells.

Max sat back down on his berth, sipping at the warmed engex, it would give him a slight buzz at best from how watered down it was, but that wasn't the point of it.

He had never been able to get back into recharge after a nightmare but maybe tonight would be different?


	7. You push, I pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get two new characters in this one, Again the chaptes are combined and thats why the wall of text :3

Tailgate yawned loudly as he closed his apartment door, the staff all lived in a small compound a few miles from the actual prison but still connected to the same grid, like the prison it was separated into different floors for different species.

First floor robotics, second floor semi-organics and the third floor full organics of various sizes and species.

'Good morning!' Tailgate turned to see a handsome masked mech look down at him as he closed his own apartment door.

Aqua optics and black helm worked well with an orange battle mask and Tailgate beamed up at the newbie.

'Good morning, I didn't know we were having a new staff member so soon.' he lifted his servo to the new-comer who took it. 'My name's Tailgate.' he introduced.

'Getaway.' the mech said and Tailgate panicked.

'Wha- why, did I say somethi-.' Tailgate stuttered but was stopped when the larger mech started laughing still holding onto his servo.

'Na, little guy. That's my designation, Getaway. And you know I passed up this prison three times, I would of come here long ago if I'd known I'd have such a cute neighbour.' he trilled and Tailgate cocked his head.

'But I only started working here about six months back.' he said, completely missing the point, Getaway took it in stride.

'Well I came here just in time then.' he purred as he finally released the smaller servo.

'Hey I need to see Ultra Magnus before the staff meeting, could you help me-.' Tailgate shook an open servo in front and shook his head confidently.

'Say no more I can help you find your way around, hehe newbie.' he giggled, ecstatic that he wasn't the 'new guy' anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tailgate tried to stifle another yawn as he and the rest of the staff gathered in the staff room, it was an almost pristine room with plush blue couches and a full vending machine.

The only reason it was so clean was because most of the staff spent their time with the prisoners in their areas rather than the stuffy and boring staff room.

Which Magnus was more than fine with as it left the room immaculate.

Rodimus stood in the centre beaming at his subordinates, while Magnus stood to his right with the usual tense expression that preceded any of Rodimus' announcements.

Drift was to his left a small, friendly smile on his faceplates, iconic swords still strapped to his back.

'As you all know we've had more prisoners come to us for all three wings, Organic South, Autobot West, Decepticon North and the abandoned East compound is still off limits and abandoned, so to help with the new work-load we've hired a new guard to help with Decepticon North.' he announced and ushered the mech inside.

The mecha had a welcoming attitude and a very bright colour scheme. He didn't wait for Rodimus to introduce himself and stepped forward to shake everyone's hand.

'I'm Getaway, it's nice to meet all of you.' he said as he shook everyone's servo. Rodimus beamed.

'That's the kind of team spirit we're going for. Getaway is being assigned to the Decepticon prisoners and will be fully in charge of the wall separating the Cons and Bots.' he explained.

'Hi Getaway.' Tailgate hushed as he shook his hand for the second time that morning. The large mech laughed.

'Well if it isn't the cutie patootie next door, nice 'ta see 'ya again Tailgate.' he purred with just enough cheeriness not to cause any awkward tension.

Tailgate cocked his head a little, confused and blushing under his mask, what was a 'cutie patootie' anyway?

'If any of you have problems with the Decepticon's then you should report it straight to me Getaway.' Magnus added as he passed Getaway the itinerary for his section.

'Also on today's agenda, I've decided that without your radio comms and equipment you guys look too much like prisoners. So I've decided we're gonna start wearing UNIFORMS!' he cheered as Magnus begrudgingly brought out a box.

'Each of us gets a special badge to be worn on the right side of your chassis and this cool hat!' he exclaimed putting one of the navy blue flat caps on his head. The lip of the prison hat was black and cast a small shadow over Rodimus' face. Tailgate 'oohed' at the hat while Perceptor groaned.

'Don't be such a party scrapper Perc, it's just a hat, besides all the organic guards in the South wing wear them.' Drift said as he adjusted his own to wear, grinning at Rodimus like a sparkling.

'This way when inspectors come we can look professional.' he said nodding at his own genius. Every mech in the room stopped and stared at their leader.

'We're having an inspection?..' Chromedome asked worriedly.

Looking around Rodimus saw that everyone of his guards were looking panicked and he sighed.

'Yes. We're scheduled to have an inspection in about one vorn and there's no need to worry, sure we have an...Unorthodox environment going on, but I'm sure they'll love the progress we've made with our prisoners.' he confidently but no one else shared their captains enthusiasm.

'Sir, may I suggest we..pretend a little, when they get here.' Tailgate offered his little servo raised high. Rodimus quirk an optic ridge at him.

'What you mean little guy?' he asked.

'Well it's just, a lot of us are intimate with the prisoners, a lot more of us are really good friends with them! If an inspector doesn't like it we'll all get in trouble or separated, maybe...we should pretend we're like every other prison. Just until the inspections over.' he babbled.

'That could work better for us than hoping the inspector agrees with your ideals Rodimus, sir.' Perceptor added and Rodimus turned to Magnus.

'Think your up for some creative lying Mags?' he asked, a sly grin on his face. Magnus tsked at him as he adjusted his new uniform.

'I'm not comfortable lying to the Autobot counsel, but I would hate to see all the hard work I've put into keeping this place functional go to waste.' he conceded, Rodimus ignored the insult and turned to his crew.

'Then we're agreed with the little guy, no fragging, playing, gambling, buying, talking, dancing or being in cahoots with the prisoners.' he said listing the different acts of his digits.

'We'll start a day early to make sure everyone can get adjusted to it, also we're gonna have to move the furniture out of West block and back into the yard just to be safe.' Rodimus ordered.

The guards uttered a 'yes sir' before leaving for their duties.

Getaway stayed behind so Magnus could finish giving him a tour of the staff compound. Tailgate turned back to see Getaway watching him as he walked away, Getaway caught his optics and winked at him before turning back to Magnus.

Tailgate felt his face plates heat up under the mask and walked swiftly away, once he was done with morning shift he could go see Cyclonus in laundry again.

He felt his components stir and he groaned. 'great now my body thinks laundry equals interfacing.' he thought to himself as he reached the stairs for the higher levels of the canteen.

Morning energon would of just started and he scoured the room for his friends and lover. He wondered if he should tell Cyclonus about that weird wink but thought better of it, it was probably a mistake or was directed at someone else, maybe Getaway has a problem with his right optic or something?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getaway walked behind Ultra Magnus politely as he sounded off the different rooms and directions.

They had just reached the library when Getaway cleared his throat and Magnus paused to let him speak.

'Sorry to interrupt sir, but what Tailgate said earlier about prisoners and guard being 'intimate' is that true?' he asked, Ultra Magnus nodded and stopped to turn to Getaway.

'Yes, some guards have established relationships with some of our prisoners, completely consensual I might add.' he said haughtily.

'Chromdome. The tall orange and cream mech next to Tailgate is bonded to one of our prisoners while Tailgate is in 'some' sort of relationship with one of our oldest residents.' he explained, he didn't know whether telling Getaway all this could be considered 'gossiping' but he'd find out from one of the more loud-mouthed residents at some point right?.

'I can't remember Tailgate introducing himself?' Magnus asked curiously, Getaway chuckled.

'Turns out we live in the same corridor in the staff housing and I saw him to work this morning.' he explained, he left out how he had noticed how good looking the small bot had been or how he'd stared at those legs most of the meeting.

He adjusted his cap casually as Magnus nodded. 'It's good to see you taking an interest in your co-workers, they're your greatest allies in case of a riot, especially working in North Wing.' he said wisely.

'But, sorry I don't mean to pry but, Tailgate looks really young and inexperienced and you said the mech he's involved with is the oldest Autobot here?'

He had questioned whether he should give up when Magnus said Tailgate was taken but then the question had changed to 'how' taken was he really?

'Cyclonus and Tailgate, well I do not approve but from what I've gathered, Tailgate is fully intending on having Cyclonus move in once he's released.' he said remembering his last one on one meeting with Tailgate.

He had never regretted anything more than asking the small bot what his future plans entailed.

Twenty kliks of Tailgate rambling on about what he wanted out of life and then another ten kliks assuring Tailgate that the ex-con was not the kind of mech to be offended by furniture décor.

Getaway smiled beneath his mask. He'd worked at prisons before and seen plenty of guard/prisoner relationships fail. They just needed a push sometimes and he couldn't well let such a cute thing be with some ancient frame type could he!?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max followed Drift to Rung's office and as usual said nothing as they walked, he ignored Drift's attempts at small talk and merely glared when he had tried to show off his 'uniform' and so the swords-mech had let it go and they fell into silence.

Drift walked away with a quick goodbye as Rung let the tank-former in.

'So how was your second night here? Tailgate tells me you had another nightmare.' he started with, sitting across from the other mech who had once again curled his field into himself.

'Yeah, is that little guy...glitched or something?' he asked, Rung tilted his head in confusion and Fortress Maximus continued. 'It's just, he sees a prisoner having a nightmare and instead of leaving him, or getting you, or forcing the mech awake...He goes and gets warmed engex?' Max stuttered.

Rung made a small 'oh' face before laughing softly but it quickly grew into giggles and then full laughter that made Max's engine run a little hotter, the dream came back and he fought to concentrate on his psychiatrist! Again.

Rung stifled his laughter with a servo to his faceplates and he adjusted his glasses.

'Oh Max. That's just what Tailgate's like, he's very sweet to everyone and yes quite naive at times, but he really doesn't mean any harm.' Rung said.

Tailgate had found him before the staff meeting to tell him about the night-cycle and Rung was pleased at how understanding the immediate staff around Maximus were being.

'It's not that he's harmful, anyone can see that! It's that everyone around him is harmful...including me.' he said, his voice dropped to a whisper at the confession. Rung let his field stretch out.

'We are all as dangerous as we let ourselves be, Maximus. We all have that capacity.' Rung said, taking down quick notes on the data-pad on his lap.

'I am pleased that your nightmares ended differently than the first night?' he said but he laced his reply with a question, hoping Max would open up. Rung rejoiced inside as he felt Maximus' field relax minutely and his frame slumped.

'Actually, that was because of you again.' he said, lifting his face to hold optic contact with the doctor.

Rung fought back a blush as the smallest of smiles tugged at Max's face. Oh he had been right in thinking Maximus would look even more handsome smiling.

'I would love to hear what happened?' Rung said giving his own smile back. Max seemed to falter as he thought about it. Rung was just about to rescind the request when Max started.

'I was in this hole, he...he chucked me down there after he broke my leg struts after about a year.' his voice was tense as he forced every word out like it was poison.

Rung listened intently and laid his hands flat on his lap, foregoing taking notes at such a crucial time in their relationship.

'I, I couldn't move, couldn't scream, there were things crawling all over me and I couldn't move...He was laughing at me.' he whispered as his optics shuttered close.

'Maximus, you do not need to continue if you are not up for it?' Rung offered as he stretched a hand out to place it over Max's own. But he stopped short remembering the last time he had touched without consent.

Before he could take his servo away Max had gently tugged it into his lap, encompassing the still healing plating in his own large servos, making Rung lean dangerously on the edge of his seat to stretch over.

'And then I could move more and I could scream. But it wasn't me screaming it was you! And my servos were bloody and remembering how I hurt you... made me hurt more than anything he had done and I was drowning, or sinking I'm not sure.' he took some deep vents as he continue to spew out his thoughts.

'And then..and then I was here, and you were here and you helped me..told me to wake up.' he left out the touching and what Rung had said 'exactly' but that was probably for the best.

Rung reached with his bandaged servo and laced it on top of the two holding his own, Max was being very carefully not to grasp his servo too hard but Rung could feel the tension in his plating and could see it in the way his cables strained.

'You helped me again.' he said softly, keeping his optics on their joined servos.

'It may have been my frame but it was your subconscious that did the dreaming.' said said keeping his voice at the same smooth. 'your so much stronger than your dreams Maximus, I'm sure you'll come to realise that some day.'

Maybe.' Max replied. A calm silence fell over the two as Max took deep vents per Rung's request.

'Maybe we can go back to the subject another time, you seem worn out.' he said in invitation, Max nodded as he slowly let go of Rung's servo.

Yeah, I feel drained but better, thank you Rung.' he said. The orange psychiatrist looked startled and he couldn't hide his fields erratics before Max made a confused and pained face.

'What is it? Should I not call you by your name or?' he asked confused and a little saddened by the prospect, patients and psychiatrists were supposed to be close right?

'No! No of course you can call me Rung it's just well no one else does.' Rung said bashfully as he took a servo back to rub behind his neck.

His blush returned and Max thought it looked good on him, flushed and bashful made him look even more innocent and endearing than he already was, small and skittish like a turbo-mouse.

'Why not?' he asked, frowning hard. Rung swallowed, no one remembered his name except Red-Alert and that was only after he put a label reading RUNG to his forehead for a week when he first moved in. Rung deeply regretted buying him that label-maker.

'Well I- guess I'm just a little too in the background I assume, I don't really stand out much.' he said trying to laugh it off but saying it out loud was different to quietly thinking something to yourself. And his chest tightened and his spark ached.

'Stand out to me.' Max muttered under his breath, Rung felt his face heat up rapidly and tried to hide it by looking down at his data-pad.

He had made a list of different therapeutic activities he could try and engage Maximus in and different topics they could connect on and he scrolled through them.

'Th-thank you Maximus.' he stuttered and his spark almost seized when Maximus let out a small chuckle.

'Call me Max.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whirl was on administration duty in the office by visitation.

Which meant no-one was getting their correct mail and a few un-lucky workers would have fake letters and jury summons stuffed into their pigeon holes.

Whirl cackled before a sharp tingling brought his attention to the front desk, a small femme walked up and asked the strange mech if she could help.

'I'm looking for the psychiatrist Rung?' he asked, he seemed shifty, his optics looking around and he tugged a messenger bag close to his person. Whirl rushed over and leant on a claw while the other placed itself on his jutted out hip.

'What you want with the doc?' he asked, ignoring the femmes small shriek, he was supposed to stay in the back per rules but he rarely listened to rules. The small femme rushed off to call security.

'Jeez you'd think she'd be used to me by now, so what is it you want with Doc?' he asked again even as the mech tightened his grip on the bag.

'That's none of your business!' he said sternly, Whirl tutted.

'Wrong answer kid.' he said as he looked up and down the mech, red and blue on simple plating, not very impressive he thought to himself as the mech bristled.

'I am Red-Alert and I am his room-mate, I have every right to see him and every right to not tell some prisoner of my intentions!' he barked back, hiking the bag up as he pointed at Whirl who cackled.

'That's more like it! Show some fire.' he leaned over the counter, his one optic face coming close to Red-Alert's 'room-mates hu? That's interesting veerrryy interesting.'


	8. Partners in partially illegal activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff here no warnings needed
> 
> Red-Alert comes to visit and catches someones optic.

Red-Alert looked over the criminal who was putting himself firmly in his personal space with disdain.

The mech was leaned over the counter as much as possible, light blue plating with one single optic for a face bore into him like he could see his internals.

The constant scrutiny made his plating crawl and he thought the need to run away. The mechs alt-mode was clear from his frame and he wondered how they stopped a helicopter from just escaping, he would have to ask Rung later and add it to hi files.

'Yes we are room-mates. Now can you please summon Rung. It's very important!' he barked, Whirl eyed up the bag and made a quick grab for it, he missed and the shocked expression on Red-Alert's face made him cackle on the inside.

The bot acted as if he had just gone for his spark and Whirl slowly reached out for the bag again, keeping optic contact.

'I CAN SEE YOU! Do you honestly think going slowly will help you!?' Red-Alert shrieked as he realised that Whirl was still trying to go for his bag, acting like a feline.

'Shhhh, I'm trying to be sneaky.' Whirl whispered. Red-Alert felt his optic ridge twitch and pulled the bag away, smacking the offending claw and Whirl let out a small shriek of indignation

'Shoot, well sometimes that works.' Whirl grumbled as he gave up trying to slowly grab the bag.

'When has that 'ever worked?' Red asked.

'Sometimes, never actually seen it work myself but if I ain't seen it means that it 'might' of happened somewhere else so sometimes.' Whirl explained like it was simple science.

'That's not how the word 'sometimes' works.' Red-Alert protested, trying not to get sucked in to the logic of this strange mech.

'So what's gotten you so wired up, come on you can tell your ol' buddy Whirl.' the one optic mech cooed. Ignoring the angry and uncomfortable expression on the other mechs face.

'I will only tell that information to Rung, I can trust him.' he muttered, this mech was clearly insane or glitched or something! And he was not going to tell his worries to someone 'unstable' he just hoped Rung would show up soon.

'Hey can I ask a question?' Whirl asked resting his oblong head on his claws.

'You just did.' Red-Alert dead-panned before he realised what he'd said and chortled to himself, Whirl tilted his head.

'What?' he muttered confused as he replayed the conversation in his head, one klik, two klik, three klik. Ooohhh!

'Oh hardy har, no really it's about Rung.' he explained and Red-Alert's attention was back on him, an optical ridge raised minutely.

'Go on?' he asked and Whirl inwardly grinned.

'He's got a new patient, big, BIG guy, managed to crumble poor Docs servo.' he explained and Red-Alert nodded he had noticed the bandage as soon as the doc came home and had investigated him thoroughly.

'Yes, no matter what I tried he would not tell me much about his new patient..I believe his name is Fortress Maximus?' he asked and Whirl nodded.

'Yeah, yeah. Now see the doc's a special little guy, he treats me like...well like a person and I wanna look out for him, buuut as you probably know that Doc has a duty of care that'd put the best of the best to shame.' Red-Alert felt suspicion rise in his processor and he crossed his arms defensively.

'What is it you want? Uhm, Whirl was it?' he asked and the prisoner's optic glowed a bright sickly yellow.

'For a little co-operation, I can see what I can find out inside and you can find out stuff at home about what this Maximus guy did and we can see if the Docs in over his fragile head.' Whirl finished, he could hear loud footsteps and groaned.

'Ol Magnus is on his way, look, if you wanna help Doc then come visit me in visitation sometime, think of it as a secret mission to discover Fort's secret past.' he said blinking his optic rapidly before scurrying to the back.

Red-Alert was confused as to what had just happened but decided he would analyse what Whirl had said after he had found Rung and sorted out the problem at home first.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Rung found Red-Alert sitting in the waiting area by reception after he had gotten a comm from a frazzled femme.

'What brings you here my friend?' he asked as Red-Alert looked up at him, a scowl on his face. Rung sighed before taking a deep vent.

'Four, three, six, six, eight, alpha Prime. That was the code for today right Red-Alert.' he finished, his friend sighed and finally smiled at him.

'Finally, you have to see this, I couldn't stay there anymore when 'he' kept appearing.' he proclaimed as he fished out some data pads from his messenger. He handed them one by one to Rung.

'Four thirty, he first appeared, I wrote it off as him just doing his job, five thirty he's back and again maybe he's just getting some equipment but then why didn't he get that equipment on his first round and then again six thirty, seven thirty, on the DOT!'

By this time Rung was struggling to hold all the data pads and he waited till Red-Alert was finished to step in.

'But Red-Alert I left a note on the- oh my. I forgot to write the note.' he groaned 'the janitor for our floor is doing rounds and checking electrical wiring, that's why he's continually walking up and down, he's checking the cables.' he explained and he saw the gears in Red's processor take in the new information.

'Oh....well that explains it, but Rung you never forget such crucial information, what happened?' he asked and Rung actually blushed.

'I uh, must have been pre-occupied this morning.' his entire processor had been focused on today's meeting with Fort Max.

Red-Alert stared at his friend and confidante 'well this is strange of you, I mean I'm glad you take such pride in your work but this is extremely inconsistent.' Rung hung his head.

'My sincerest apologies my friend, my new patient needs all of my attention right now but I shouldn't have put you in a position of worry.' he apologised and Red-Alert's optics flickered.

'Your new patient, Fortress Maximus?' he asked, Whirl's little speech coming back into his processor. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to collaborate a little. For Rung's sake of course!

'Well yes, he's special, not that my other patients are not, its just.. sometimes- I see what kind of mech he is beneath the pain and anger, there's something about him that makes me want to help him more than anything! Oh dear I'm not making sense am I?' he uttered as he handed the data pads back.

Red-Alert shrugged as he packed his 'evidence' away 'no your not, maybe you just need to talk about it. I can order us some of that special calming oil tea you like. I set up a secure way of receiving mail last night.' he said happily, he had stayed up most of the night cycle perfecting a way so that there home would never be on a data base longer than needed for packages to arrive safely.

'Sounds wonderful.' Rung smiled 'well I'd best be going, my next meeting will be starting soon.' Rung said as he waved goodbye to his friend.

'See you at home.' Red called as he commed a shuttle back to the staff quarters.


	9. Asteroids are pretty cool

Rung was sitting in his office, waiting for the tell-tale heavy footsteps that accompanied Maximus and the lighter and quicker steps of Drift.

But he heard nothing and time was ticking on, he frowned as his processor came up with possible reasons for their lateness.

Maybe Drift was running late to fetch him maybe Magnus had seen a code violation and so was late to pick Maximus up, perhaps Maximus himself was refusing to co-operate.

The last thought made his spark swirl and he resisted the urge to get up and look.

If he left then there was a chance he could miss them and vice versa. The doctor buried his face in his arms and groaned at his uselessness outside his office, he had sent comms out but no one was responding.

He decided to try something and took out a small whistle from his draw. Trying his best not to fall over he stood up on his chair and pulled a thin cord that opened the vent system.

He took a deep breath before jumping up and catching the edge of the open vent and pulled himself half way in, holding himself by his arms.

He may have been scrawny but he was strong enough to hold himself steady as he whistled down the vents. The high tune echoed through the metal and Rung started swinging his legs as he waited.

It didn't take long till he heard a lower tone whistle come back through the vents and he smiled around the whistle as he gave three short notes.

When Rung had shown Skids the whistle Red-Alert had gotten him the amnesiac had been very enthusiastic about it and they eventually came up with a small language between the two of them.

Skids replied to the three short notes with a long tune that went higher to lower pitch and Rung sighed.

He had asked if his next patient was on their way but Skids answer was a definite 'no idea.' Rung rested on his arms as he whistled back a thank you. Four soft tones in quick recession answered back and Rung shuffled to try and get back down.

Getting down was always the tricky bit and his biggest reason for keeping his desk mostly clear.

'Need some help Rung?' Rung yelped as he felt something touch his leg, the whistle still clasped in his dentas and he fell out, scrambling for purchase.

Two large arms caught him before he fell onto his desk and he swore his spark imploded when he looked up to see his saviour.

A very concerned Maximus looked down at the psychiatrist in his arms. Rung stared back the whistle still in his mouth, his spectacles dropping off his face and he found himself too embarrassed to explain.

Maximus broke first and he laughed like he'd seen the funniest thing in the universe, he smiled broadly as he laughed and Rung only took a few kliks before he was joining in taking the whistle out of his mouth lest he choke.

Rung wanted to take pictures of Maximus' face at that moment, a broad smile that reminded him of sunlight and it was gorgeous to see his optics light up so brightly.

A selfish part of him coveted the fact that it was all his doing albeit by accident.

'You look beautiful when you laugh.' he said between fits of laughter and suddenly the spell was broken and Maximus' laughter died down to a confused 'what' Rung only had a second before he realised what he'd said and he inwardly panicked.

'Oh my. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, just you, I, you looked so happy.' chuckling made him stop babbling and he looked up to see a shy smile on Max's face.

His spark burned in his chest and for a few fleeting seconds he wanted to kiss him.

Wait what? Rung stumbled out of his hold in Maximus' arms and stood up, clearing his throat.

'We should, ah. Start today's session.' he said trying to cycle cold air through his systems as casually as possible. Maximus followed him and sat down.

'Yeah. Uh Rung?' he said as he sat down in his usual place. 'I haven't laughed like that in a long...long time. Could we not talk about Garrus 9, I don't want to ruin this good mood.' he asked and Rung nodded quickly writing down the fact that Maximus had said 'Garrus 9' without incident or reaction, it was a good sign.

'Of course, we'll take this at your pace Max and I am sorry you had to see me in such an unprofessional way.' he blushed as he spoke and Maximus thought back the urge to touch him, feel how hot the orange plating was beneath his fingers.

'So there a story behind that or did you just not want to see me that badly.' Max teased, when did he get this comfortable, outside this room he was angry and scared all the time with even the slightest thing threatening to send him over the edge. But in here....

If his life was a storm then Rung's office was the eye. And it confused him, the office wasn't much to look at, dark organic wood panelled the walls and a doctorate was hung by a few other lesser degrees in the field.

A bookshelf was filled with both organic books and data pads and of course the couch and arm chair were in the centre.

But his desk was almost bare apart from documents, no knick knacks or personal items except the whistle abandoned on the desk.

No it wasn't the office, it was the mech that occupied it that calmed him..made him feel safe.

'What of course not, I thoroughly enjoy our time together Max.' Rung assured as he wrote down a few notes about Max's wish.

'And yes there is a story about the vent business, but it's a little long?' Max turned his attention back to Max and he tried to ignore how inviting the other mech looked, one leg tossed over the other and his damaged servo holding a data pad, the other was resting on his thigh.

'Go for it, I got time.' he said as he focused on Rung's optics. The psychiatrist pushed his spectacles back straight and smiled bashfully.

'Very well. It all started on my last creation day-'

 

Skids closed the vent back up as he heard Rung's goodbye. It was always a treat to talk to the doctor this way, it was personal and always reminded him that Rung was his friend and not just a doctor. Speaking of friends-

'And then Blurr went nyoom and you should of seen him Skids, you know this one time we were holed up in this hotel and I swear there must have been an army of photographers and paparazzi, so I go down there and distract them with an exclusive on how Blurr takes his energon, all made up of course and-'

Skids drowned him out like he always did when he started talking about Blurr, Blurr this Blurr that!

It was hard to make Skids feel any other emotion besides happy and sarcastic but when the mech you may or may not have a huge crush on talked about another mech so much...Skids had never met Blurr but he was sure he'd hate the mech if he ever did.

'Hey Swerve?' he asked. The boxy bot looked up from his berth to look at his friend and smiled.

'Yeah buddy?' he replied. That smile always melted Skids spark and sent waves of warmth through his frame.

'You thought of a name for the new bar yet?' he asked, desperate to change the topic. Swerve grinned, his large mouth stretched to the corners of his face and brought out a large piece of black organic paper. Skids tilted his head.

'Tailgate lent me some of his uh 'crayons' he called them so I could draw this!' he turned the black paper around.

SWERVE & SKIDS ASTEROID BAR! Was written in blue and red crayon with what appeared to be fireworks going off around the paper. Skids looked at it for a couple of kliks before returnign the large smile.

'IT'S PERFECT!' he cheered, his spark swirled happily as he walked over to sit by his friend. 'On an asteroid that's pretty awesome.' he said and Swerve nodded vigorously.

'Yeah there's an asteroid that the prison owns so me and Rodimus are talkin' and I say 'hey if you let me and Skids have the rights to the asteroid' which they're not even using by the way 'then you and the guards get twenty percent off engex for life.' he said proudly. Skids laughed as he took the paper from Swerve.

'And knowing our captain how much did he bring it up to?' he asked teasingly.

'Fifty five but it's still a pretty great deal, plus we'll be able to keep in contact with our friends, you can still see Rung if you want and we'll be together!' he cheered. Skids engine chocked at Swerve's words and he swallowed dryly.

'Yeah, it'll be...perfect.' he said happily 'so you got any more crayons, I think this sign needs more explosion.'


	10. Dreaming of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidentally uploaded in the wrong order oops :p sorry bout that.

Tailgate looked through his rifle scope at the yard, looking out for trouble makers and also stealing glances at a certain purple jet, practising sparring movements with Drift.

His spark swirled in its casing as he watched those powerful arms flip Drift over into a practised bow. Cyclonus had told him before that the throw was one of the more simple techniques but still quiet powerful against an enemy.

Tailgate wondered if it was really healthy how much he wanted the other mech, how much he wanted to never leave his presence and how his spark seemed to push at his chest plates begging to be released whenever he was in his embrace.

He watched for a few more minutes as Cyclonus and Drift switched positions so Drift could practise throwing him.

Tailgate looked away from the scope to check the time on the large dial on the side of the prison walls. Only a few more groons before lock down, he wondered where the day had gone and put his rifle down to stretch.

'Hey buddy.' Chromedome chirped as he climbed into the tower from the ladder hole. Tailgate turned to greet his friend.

'Hey Domey, uh you got any energon on you, I'm really low.' he said, hoping his friend wouldn't ask why he was so low. Cyclonus had been relentless when he'd gone to see him earlier that day and he had burned through nearly a quarter of his full tank by the third overload

'Sure, here you go.' he said as he brought out a small cube of energon from his sub-space.

'Hey Domey, how did the whole getting bonded thing come about?' he asked innocently, Domey hmmed to himself as he checked his rifle.

'Wow that was a long time ago, me and Rewind had been seeing each other for about, uh three or four vorns-'

'What!' Tailgate exclaimed after he finished chocking. Domey laughed at him before continuing.

'Yeah I know it was crazy but we just fit so well, I thought I was alone in how much I loved him but then one cycle Rewind got invited out by a group of other mini-bots right, and I thought nothing of it- I didn't want to be that kind of boyfriend.' he said as he scoped the yard, focusing his attention to a group of Cons hanging around the connecting wall.

'Wait a sec, what's that new guy doing they shouldn't be allowed to congregate there.' he grumbled as he took aim 'watch yourself.' he muttered before shooting one round at the electric fence.

The boom made the whole yard stand still and when the fence lit up in blue sparks the mechas close by scattered quickly.

'Jeez maybe I should go over there and say something, I hate firing this thing.' Domey said distastefully as he let his rifle fall to his side.

Tailgate looked through the scope to see the Decepticon's had moved away but were still in the same group.

'Hu? Weren't those Cons in different cliques last week?' he asked. Chromedome took the hint and looked through his scope.

'That doesn't look good, maybe we should tell Rodimus something's up, frag why'd they have to pick close to inspection week to start being suspicious.' he groaned.

'Cons in groups are never a good sign but it's been vorns since the last riot.' Tailgate sighed, it had been a really, horrible, terrible,down right awful first day on the job that had quickly turned into one of the best. It was the day he had met Cyclonus.

'Yeah but it's not like they've had much time to prepare another attack, but then again we've been preoccupied lately and staffing is at it's lowest, kinda worried for the new guy actually.' he said as he rested on his servos.

'Getaway? Oh yeah he's taking over the North side, hey Domey what's a cutie-patootie?' he asked and Domey laughed hysterically at his question.

'Oh my Primus I forgot he called you that.' Domey teased, tailgate scrunched his face beneath the mask.

'Hu what's so funny?' he asked and Chromedome shook his head as if he was talking to a wall.

'Tailgate promise you'll never change ok?.' he teased as Tailgate badgered him till the end of their shift.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'LIGHTS OUT!' Magnus roared, he ignored the groans and curses from the poisoners as he led them into their cells.

Ultra Magnus was starting to like Fortress, he didn't talk back and followed orders, though he really shouldn't have expected anything less from an ex-warden.

He was just passing by his cell to check the bars when Maximus spoke up.

'Excuse me, Magnus.' he said politely Ultra Magnus looked up at him.

'Yes Fortress Maximus?' the prisoner stood up from his berth and walked over, his arms crossed.

'There was shot earlier, I heard it when I returned to my cell after my session with Rung.' he said and Magnus nodded.

'Yes, well you see the North fence that connects the yards is off limits, it wasn't always like that but during the last riot the wall was used as a gathering point, the Cons pushed through to get to the Autobot prisoners and the guards on this side of the fence.' he explained, he finished checking the bars one by one and stood back.

'We electrified the fence afterwords. Now days if the Decepticon's or Autobot's go to close to the wall the guards in the tower use a warning shot to make them scatter.' Maximus hmmed his understanding.

'Thank you Ultra Magnus.' he said before turning back to his berth. Drift had assured him on the way back that everything was fine but the swords-mech had tensed up nonetheless.

Maximus laid on his berth and ex-vented, Rung had said to try visualising something good before shutting down as a way to try and recharge easier.

So Maximus visualised something nice, he went over his sessions with Rung and smiled as he thought about catching the doctor dangling from the ventilation system, when he shut down for recharge he had a small smile on his face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Graaah, please no, no,no.' he begged as another thin piece of metal was slowly pushed into his circuitry, the old type of torture used before the golden age were more brutal than anything they used in the current war and Maximus screamed as a small electric current was shot through the metal rod.

Please kill me.' he sobbed, the nightmare Overlord stood in front of him and handed another rod to the mechs around him.

'And why would I do that, it'd just spoil the fun.' he said before laughing. Maximus sobbed as the laughing increased, coming from all around him, his arms bound by the rods so he couldn't cover his audials. He shut his optics off tightly.

The laughing continued but another voice joined in with the Decepticon's, Maximus focused on the joyful laughter and he opened his optics to see he had changed location.

He was in rung's office again, laying down on the couch with a laughing Rung seated perfectly in his lap. Maximus swallowed as he watched Rung laugh happily, his cheeks flushed and his optics hazy, his thing legs spread wide across his hips.

'Mmm, are you okay beloved?' he asked his voice sultry and Maximus stared at the small psychiatrist and nodded.

'Yeah I'm fine, I think, I-can't remember.' he said his voice low as he wrapped his large servos around Rung's waist and brought him down to sit fully on him, he groaned as Rung started grinding against him.

The friction was perfect and the plating was hot under his servos. He raised his hand to brush against Rung's cheek like he'd fantasized about doing earlier, only for the affectionate doctor to start kissing his palm before starting to suckle and nip at two of his large digits.

Rung moaned around the digits and Maximus ground their plating together. Max took his fingers back and traced wet lines around the blue orb in his chest.

Rung moaned and leaned forward to start stroking his palm across Maximus' spike plating. Maximus revved his engine and his panel clicked back easily and the doctor moaned as the large spike pressurized.

'Like that Rung?' he asked as he smoothed over as much plating as he could, the doctor stared at his spike hungrily and when he locked optics with Max the blue light shone with lust and adoration.

'Mm can I touch Max?' he asked softly as he stroked what he could of Max's chest.

'Primus, yes.' Max breathed and groaned as small servos wrapped around his spike. 'Frag, oh frag that feels good.' he moaned as he bucked into Rung's talented servos. Rung leaned back over to kiss at his chest.

Max's free servo went between their bodies to try and coach his partners panels open when Rung spoke again.

'Max, beloved, wake up.' he cooed and Max frowned.

'What? Why would I want to-'

Max came online and was met with the wall, he had managed to turn over in his sleep and he cringed at the thought he might have been a bit vocal again.

He groaned into the pillow, his spike was twitching, hard and aching for attention and he cursed his processor. He hadn't had that kind of dream for deca-cycles and now when he did it was his DOCTOR who featured in them.

But Primus did Rung look amazing in his lap, maybe having these kinds of dreams weren't so bad after all. Maximus looked down at his spike and tsked, the large blue spike was dripping pre and he didn't have a way of washing off if he overloaded.

He decided it wasn't worth the hassle and hissed as he sent the command for his spike to de-pressurize. After his panel closed up he looked out too the other cells across from his .

They were all still in recharge thank Primus and by the looks of it, he was the only mech online.

He picked up the data pad from the floor and decided some quiet reading would be perfect.


	11. Names Alert...Red-Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl and Red are scheming and Rung's on cloud 9 .

Chapter 13

 

Rung had practically skipped home the night before and when he had onlined the next morning he was still giddy from his session with Maximus, Whirl had been very well behaved and had opened up about his fear of rejection and Skids had been just as happy as him and had brought him a drawing he'd made of what the new bar would look like.

The picture was now hanging on his bedroom wall and was framed next to a collage he had convinced Whirl to make in one of their earliest sessions.

 

As he jumped out of his berth and stretched he thought about how far he had come with his patients since he had started at the prison, he was happy and felt fulfilled and needed in his work, even if he wasn't exactly remembered or thanked for it.

He left his berthroom in search of some morning energon and tutted as he saw Red-Alert at the table in their open planned living room.

Red-Alert had again stayed up most of the night-cycle to work on another project, his EM field was sleepy and his optics were dim as he sipped warmed energon.

'Good morning.' Rung singsonged as he made himself a cube. Red looked up to him and groaned. Rung wondered how the mech could possibly function on only a few groons of sleep a night-cycle but somehow he did and quite efficiently too.

'What's gotten you so happy?' he asked, Rung's smile broadened and he actually giggled to himself.

'Oh nothing.' he lied, Red-Alert stared at his room-mate and decided now would be the best time to start on the 'mission'

'How is Fortress Maximus?' he asked bluntly and was pleased when he got the reaction he was hoping for, Rung stumbled with his cup and managed to spill energon over his servo.

'Shoot! Well it's about time these came off anyway.' he grumbled to himself as he started undoing the bandages. 'Uhm Max is fine, in fact I dare say he's doing very well, why do you ask?' he questioned, something was strange but it could just be a part of Red's paranoia.

They hadn't had a session together in a while since Red-Alert had gotten his symptoms under control, maybe it was time to have a sit down with his friend?

'I am curious, since you have never withheld information on 'what' exactly your patients did to become incarcerated, yet you refuse to tell me Fort Max's story.' he explained, waving his cube around in one servo while the other scoured the morning news.

'That is because it is highly sensitive and my other patients are quite forth-coming on their own.' he said back, his arms crossed.

'I just need to know that he's safe for you.' Red tutted at him like a sparkling and Rung bristled.

'Max would never hurt me.' he barked back and realised how he had sounded by the shocked expression on Red's face. 'I mean, uh. I am a professional psychiatrist, if Fortress Maximus was going to hurt me I would know.'

Red's shocked expression didn't leave but he returned to his newspaper regardless 'very well, but a word of advice my friend. Regardless of whether you tell me why, there's a reason he's in therapy.' he warned.

Rung couldn't bring himself to look at Red anymore and turned for the door, especially when he said what Rung was afraid of hearing.

'I'm going to work, comm me if you need anything and I should be finished the regular time so if you do leave please comm me today's pass-code for the locks.' he said as he started unlocking the various locks and security features on their front door.

Red-Alert waited till the small alarm signalled that Rung had reached the end of their hallway before ringing the prisons front desk.

'Yes, I would like to schedule a visitation for today. The prisoners name is Whirl.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So if it isn't my partner in crime.'

'I am not your partner in crime.'

'So if it isn't my childhood sweet-spark.'

'I am not your childhood sweet-spark.'

'So if it isn't my arch nemesis back from the dead.'

'I am not your- I can agree to that one.' Red-Alert approved, Whirl cackled to himself and looked around.

'Hu never been here before, well I have but only behind the glass.' he muttered and Red frowned at him.

'You've never had a visitor before?' he asked. Whirl snapped around his optic was staring at a point above Red-Alert's head..

'Of course I have, plenty of mechs wanting to see me, I got three baby mamas just waiting for me to get out of here.' he said holding up three claws.

'You have sparklings?' Red-Alert gasped and Whirl let his servo drop to the table.

'Wait is that what baby mama means, oh woops.' he laughed and leant forward on the table.

'So mister paranoid, what news you got?' he asked. Red-Alert was glad he was cutting to the chase and cleared his vocaliser.

'I believe you are right in that we need to know how deep this turbo-rabbit hole goes.' he conceded.

'There's a turbo-rabbit involved?' Whirl asked and Red-Alert sighed and did what Rung had called face palming at his 'partner'

'No Whirl, there is no turbo-rabbit! What I mean is Rung is obviously blinded by this patient for more than one reason, what does he look like?' Red asked and whirl tapped a claw to his optic.

'I knew that uhm. Big and I mean real big, think he's a tank alt and you know he kinda reminds me of those organic thingies with the big horns uh battle? Bottle? Beetle? that's it beetles the stag ones! And not hard on the optics either' he said snapping his claws.

'Ah I see, well that could be one of the reasons that Rung is hmm how should I say distracted.' he remembered the mornings exchange with a new perspective and groaned. 'Very distracted.'

'So I was thinking, does Rung ever bring his work home with him?' Whirl asked and Red-Alert nodded.

'Only his notes, all personal files are kept locked up in his office, I believe he mentioned that only he and Rodimus knew the code.' he said, he had to admit cavorting with a prisoner, exchanging ideas and information in secret, it was kind of thrilling and reminded him of the spy holo's he had adored as a sparkling.

'The safe in Doc's desk!' Whirl chirped and his pincers seemed to snap together happily and Red -Alert was reminded of the small crab creatures he had seen on the discovery channel vorns ago, they were kind of adorable, except the mech the claws were attached to was quite strange.

'Yes but you can't break in, trust me I taught that psychiatrist everything he knows about security.' he said proudly.

He had insisted Rung take a course on the subject and then tutored him through most of it to ensure their shared occupation would go smoothly.

'Then your just gonna have to help me break it aren't ya.' Whirl said smugly and Red-alert chortled.

'And how do you expect to do that, it's not like you can sneak me through the vents to Rung's office, distract Rung and the guards long enough and then- why are you looking at me like that?'


	12. My heads a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung and Max's session brings out some dark details and Rodimus is getting ready to play politics

'Maximus? Max?' Rung called for the fourth time during their session, they had made such good progress but Max seemed to be distracted. His optics snapped back to focus.

'Sorry Rung, guess I dozed off again.' he said sheepishly. Primus, he couldn't get comfortable when Rung was so close, when he moved around in his seat, completely oblivious to the way Max followed every shift and soft clang as he switched legs.

He swallowed and tried to focus on what they had been discussing, something about how he was doing with the guards when Rung suddenly sat straight in his seat, casual demeanour replaced by a more serious stance. Maximus frowned at the sudden change.

'I was wondering if you were feeling up to discussing your 'experience' with me today?' he asked calmly. Maximus tensed.

'You know I don't feel up too that Rung.' he said trying to keep his voice casual, but he knew that Rung wasn't going to let it slide this time.

He had gotten so distracted by stupid dreams he'd forgotten that Rung was his psychiatrist not his dream lover.

Rung needed to get used to hearing Max say his name but no matter what when Maximus said his name in those low tones it sent a shiver through his backstruts.

'What about just talking me through what happened after you were rescued?' he asked. Maximus glared at the floor, his mood shifting quickly from scared to annoyed.

'What happened to going at my own pace.' he snapped, hoping Rung would back off and they could go back to their usual happy routine that was forming.

'Yes, but we need to discuss what happened at some point, as your doctor I need to do more than just offer enjoyable small talk when you come here.' he said trying to get the tank to understand, they needed to start talking about what happened, get back to being a doctor and patient.

They desperately needed to get back to being a doctor and patient because Maximus biting his bottom lip should not make his circuits burn or his valve clench in want.

'I don't want too. Why does everyone want me to talk about it!? I was doing fine on my own, I dealt with the nightmares and I didn't offline every mech who didn't understand that I needed to be left alone!' he roared as he suddenly stood up from the couch to start pacing the room.

'At least he hadn't leave' Rung thought as he followed the mech to stand by the couch.

'I just want to keep these memoires inside, this pain inside. It works.' he he begged.

He didn't want to lash out at Rung but his energon was boiling and he was going back to being defensive.

'Because, what happened has changed you. From a kind warden that his subordinates respected to a nervous wreck...thrown in jail.' Rung whimpered as he brought out Max's file.

He should of kept it in his safe but never did, a need to re-read the pages had kept calling him back.

'Well go on then doctor, ask away. Would you be satisfied if I told you every horrid detail, every nightmare I've had to go through or should I tell you how much I hate the Autobot's who let me rot there, gotta warn you though that could be a couple of sessions worth of bitchin.' he sneered as he pointed at Rung, his vents were whirling loudly and his tank treads were rumbling back and forth.

Rung was saddened by the outburst but steeled his resolve. 'Answer me one question, just one, honestly and without holding back and I promise I won't ask you again.' he offered.

Maximus glowered at him, his venting calmed down as he breathed deeply, the cool air feeling glorious against scorchingly hot metal

'One question?' he repeated, he wasn't one to blindly jump into contracts.

'Yes, and then I wont ask again for what your unwilling to give.' he said.

'Fine, go for it.' he sneered as he brought himself to his full height and was annoyed when it didn't affect Rung in the least.

'Why did you kill Overlord?'

Silence fell over the two.

'I would think that was obvious?' Max muttered. His optics glowed with displeasure.

'I want to know why you felt that was the only option, what made you reach that point?' Rung explained.

They were both at a stand still, Rung too scared to make any sudden moves and Max steadying himself, he'd agreed and he couldn't back out now.

'He bought his way out of that court room.' he hissed 'and everyone knew it, I had mechs coming up to me going 'don't worry Max we can't get them all' LIKE IT WAS A FRAGGING KIDS GAME.' he bellowed, now he was moving, pacing across the room, swinging his arms as he continued.

If Rung wanted to know why the fragger had to be put down then he was going to tell him.

'For months before the trial all I heard was 'we'll get him for what he did to you' 'believe in the system Maximus' well for all the good it did! I forced myself to testify, I forced myself to look at him and all that bastard did was smirk.' Maximus was crying now, hot lubricant running down his faceplates.

'Cause he fragging knew he was getting out of it.' he croaked 'everyone knew it....except me. I wanted to believe in the system and all it did was chew me up and turn me into a political blunder for Prowl and a sob story for Sentinal Prime to use against him.'

Rung listened carefully, this was good, this was progress, Max was finally opening up to him! But his spark felt like Max had run through it with a knife with every word.

He had wanted the mech to smile so badly he wasn't prepared to be the one who made him cry.

'So I'm in my home, wrapped up and trying to stay awake, cause I can't deal with anymore nightmares, I must have taken 'least twenty shots of that pick-me-up the seeker models use, just trying to stay awake.' he managed to relax his frame a little, the tension in his cabling were making small warnings flash up on his HUD.

'Then I turn on the grid and I see it, that mech, the one person in the world who deserved prison the most, walkin' free like nothing had ever happened.' he chocked out.

A smile was on his face from the cruel irony, it looked almost demented how the mech was smiling through the streams of tears.

'I had to do something, couldn't let him hurt anyone else again, and you know a part of me needed too for myself. I thought maybe if he's dead I can recharge, I could make friends, I could live again!' he lapsed into silence and finally used the back of his large hand to wipe away the solvent.

'What happened next Maximus.' Rung encouraged. The tank locked optics with him and continued.

'I took my rifle, the one I had to buy off the black market since they took mine and I went to the base he had bragged about. The one behind the space station on the lowest levels, he was there over-charged and surrounded by pleasure bots, the sick freak. They held him down you know? They saw what I was there to do and they took the chance and helped me shoot his spark to oblivion. Told them to leave and then I called the police.' he said he remembered the mechs and femmes fondly, they had offered to help clean up, take him far away and were even willing to buy him a way off Cybetron.

But he had wanted to get caught, he was too tired of running.

'That good enough?' he finished. Rung was visibly shaking but nodded.

'Yes, more than enough.' he mumbled and slowly walked over. 'sit with me?' he asked, his two servos outstretched. Max looked at them wearily but let the doctor hold his servo in two hands and lead him back to the couch.

Instead of sitting opposite, Rung sat down beside him, their knees touching slightly as Rung kept his hold on his servo.

'We'll leave it at that I think.' he muttered softly and Max let his engine idle down to a quiet hum. This was better even if it was silence and Rung's servos were warm and his field felt like a friendly embrace around him.

'Is there anything I can do about your nightmares Maximus, I could prescribe a sedative for you to take?' Rung asked and Maximus shook his head.

'Na Rung...they're better than they have been in a long time.' he said fondly, he wasn't proud of what he had done but if one good thing had come out of it, it was meeting Rung.

\-----------------------------------------

Rodimus scowled at the screen of his computer. He shouldn't have been surprised that this had happened.

Red-Alert had been impeccable at uncovering every secret inspection, and even better at making sure they were as far and in-between as possible.

His prison needed it's space and for that he needed the higher ups to not notice his 'unconventional' methods. The lost light prison wasn't just 'lost' it was hidden.

But having no inspections at all would just make them more suspicious. And so he was staring at the file on who they were sending.

Sentinel Prime would arrive in about a weeks time unannounced and demand to be shown every part of the prison, including maybe interview different guards and prisoners if he wanted to be thorough.

Which knowing Sentinel, he would be. Best he could go is to make sure he only ran into prisoners who he could count on to act like prisoners.

He should also alert Rung to who was making a house call, he remembered the loud speeches he had made on getting the warden 'the best help available' and making sure everyone knew it had been Prowl's fault the entire massacre had happened.

Rodimus groaned and decided he would go check on the inmates in the East wing before he started sending the necessary emails.


	13. Denial is unhealthy

They sat in silence and that was fine for the both of them. Maximus needed the quiet to pull his mind back together and Rung needed to consider his next move, he had promised not too ask Fortress anything to do with Overlord or Garrus 9 again.

So now he had to figure out a way to get Maximus to reach out for help on his own accord. Which was easier said than done with such a stubborn mech, he had every right to be stubborn of course and Rung found it oddly endearing.

Max listened to Rung's soft breathing that was only just audible over his own engines noise and felt his spark cease it's frantic swirling and relax. Maximus had been preparing to ask the doctor something and thought that the companionable silence was the best time for it

'Hey Rung, what do you think dreams are for?' he asked, his voice was slightly raw from the roaring earlier and the gravely texture sent Rung's internal temperature up a few notches, how could he say his name so innocently and still sound like a purr?

'Well..there's many different theories as to why we have dreams, as an advanced species some say that dreams are merely remnants of old programming long forgotten, while others say dreams are our subconsciousness preparing us for life.' Rung said, noting off the different theories he had done research into.

'What do you think personally though?' Max asked, not risking to turn and look, the doctor had either consciously or subconsciously inched closer to Max's frame and now he was leaning into the large blue forearm.

'Well I'm no expert but my opinion is that dreams are our desires, our subconscious way of telling us what we really want, or showing us our deepest desires. Nightmares though are completely different.' he added after hearing himself, he didn't want Max to take this the wrong way.

'Hidden desires hu?' Max grinned, if it was supposed to be 'hidden' his dreams weren't very subtle.

'You mentioned before that your nightmares have started to shift into normal dream sequences?' Rung said, tilting his head up from where he was leaning- when had he started leaning on Maximus!

He jumped back and figured out why. The prison was almost always cold and it was only going to get colder this time of year. Maximus was warm and big and everything Rung thought about at night. No wonder he had subconsciously cuddled into the frame.

And now that he had moved away he felt himself craving the warmth again like a sparkling.

'Yeah, they're getting better. They start off just the same, usually some warped version of stuff that actually happened, all shadow people and weird architecture?' Max said confused, he had never understood that part of his dreams.

'It's intriguing how dreams are formed, impossible space and unusual architecture are just some of the possibilities.' Rung mentioned, dreams had been an interesting part of his curriculum back in university and he had studied them quite avidly.

'You said before that I featured in your dreams? Has that happened again?' he pressed, surely it was alright to ask about himself in this manner.

Maximus laughed to himself and grinned. 'Wh-what is it? Did I do something weird?' Rung asked, a blush creeping on his faceplates. Maximus bellowed a short laugh before giving Rung a contemplative look.

'Hmm not 'weird' per-say.' he teased and his optics flashed when Rung took the bait, his face flushed in that perfect way and his small engine stuttered.

'Well what did I do?' he demanded albeit nicely, he hoped it wasn't something terribly embarrassing.

'Hmm should I tell you... Na.' Maximus dismissed, turning away from Rung. The doctor made a surprised sound and followed Maximus, leaning on one knee on the couch. When Max pulled away farther Rung pushed himself up with two servos on Max's thigh to keep balance.

'That is just cruel Maximus, what did the dream me do?' he whined. Max grinned wider when he felt the small servos touch him.

'I thought you promised no more questions?' he asked back, feigning hurt.

'Only in regards to your experience, dream me doesn't count.' Rung countered feeling like he had gained a little leverage.

'I don't know whether you could handle it Doc-' he chided when he felt the hands on his thigh clench.

'Rung.' a soft voice uttered.

'Hu?'

'It's- sorry it's just your the only person here who remembers my name, I like it better when you call me that it...makes me feel important' he said, his voice was trying to sound teasing but his misery shone through.

Rung had a defeated look on his faceplates and Maximus swallowed, he never liked hiding his feelings anyway.

'I like your name too, Rung.'

Rung had no warning before lips crashed to his own, a large hand at the back of his held him but didn't try to pull him deeper into the searing kiss. It was...it was perfect, Maximus was warm and moving, pulling back slightly to crash their lips together, encouraging the doctor to move with him.

Which he did, willingly and shamelessly he kissed back, his optics turned off and he raised his servos from Max's thigh wrap around his patients neck, Maximus flicked his glossa across Rung's lower lip and he gasped into the kiss, making Max's engines rev.

His charge was building so fast from a simple kiss but he couldn't remember why that should bother him, Maximus was so demanding with the kiss, his servo held him tighter as he bit Rung's lower lip.

his patient.

Rung pulled back quickly and Max let him, his servo caressed his face as he pulled away.

Shame, embarrassment and no small amount of lust was plastered over his field and he stood up and away from Maximus.

'I'm sorry- I can't believe I...Oh Primus I'm sorry Maximus.' he stuttered, utterly ashamed that he had taken advantage of a patient, how could he have let himself ignore the signs for so long?

'Why? That was amazing, and you liked it too right?' Max pressed. Rung felt his cheeks burn as he turned his optics away.

'I'm not supposed to like something like this, I'm here to help you.' he stammered, a large servo wrapped around his wrist and effortlessly pulled him into the tanks lap.

He fit perfectly around him, legs spread wide and at the perfect height to kiss and nibble at those strong neck cables.

'But you feel it too right, it's like some weird magnetic pull.' Max said, his face confused, he hadn't read this so wrong had he?

No, everything about Rung was too perfect to be a mistake, Max needed him and he was pretty sure Rung needed him too, someone to show him just how perfect he was.

He decided that until Rung pushed him away or said no he'd show him how much he cared. Starting with that delicate neck.

It was easy to push Rung's head to the side with a servo and when he bit slightly at a main cable the soft 'ah' he got back made him burn.

'These sessions, those dreams, heck even this prison. Is the best thing that's happened to me.' he muttered lowly into Rung's neck as he licked at sensitive nodes hidden deep.

'And Rung you're the best part of it.' he said straight into Rung's audio's and hmmed when Rung had to cover his mouth to stifle a moan. Max moved his hand and quickly captured those lips again, they felt as good as sin against his own.

Rung lost the battle with his professional side, if those sweet words hadn't broken him then the return of that sinful kiss was the last straw to shatter his resolve.

Ethics be damned and morales were thrown under the bus as he reached up with one servo to caress the large sensory horn, Max moaned into the kiss and Rung wrapped his other arm around his shoulder.

Their glossas met and danced together and suddenly Rung was on his back with a very turned on tank staring down at him.

Sharp knocking broke the spell and Max helped Rung get up quickly.

'Hey doc, it's Drift, you ok in there.' Drift asked, Rung wondered why Drift was so early.

'Yes of course. Why do you ask?' he inquired as he opened the door for Drift, Maximus' field was, hostile to say the least and Drift ignored him in favour of the much calmer? If a little flushed looking doctor.

'Because it's been over a groon since the session ended, I forgot to come get him and you never commed anyone so we got worried.' Drift said and Rung looked quickly to the clock.

'Oh dear, I had no idea.' he stammered. Drift laughed and looked to Maximus.

'Don't look so down, it's shower day tomorrow, best day of the week.' Drift grinned and Maximus raised an optical ridge. 'you'll see tomorrow, no spoiling him 'oright Doc.' Drift winked at Rung and Rung suddenly felt cold again, without Max's impressive size.

'I won't tell him a thing.' he promised, Drift turned to leave with a quick gesture to Max.

When the ex-warden passed he quickly cupped his aft and gave Rung a look that transcribed easily into 'wait till next time.'

And when the door shut behind Maximus he couldn't be blamed when a full body shiver and a quiet moan feel from his abused lips.

Well there goes that last of his professionalism.


	14. Faking it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the abandoned compound?

Rung ran away. Well he called in sick and went home but it still counted as running away.

He was huddled under his comforters, face buried in the pillows and his spectacles off by the side of his berth. Wallowing in his misery, even his plush of Thunderclash was clutched to his chest in both arms under the blankets. He felt like a sparkling but what could he expect?

Red-Alert had given him a passing glance before realising the oddity of Rung coming home early and had tried to find out why.

Rung had informed his room-mate that he was running hot and was worried he was catching a virus and he was going to try and recharge it off.

He heard the front door click shut and wondered where Red was off to. It wasn't like his friend to leave their apartment two times in one week for any reason.

He had also heard someone say a strange white and red mech had visited Whirl? He would have to bring up the surprise visitation in his next session.

Though he was sure that Whirl would tell the doctor himself if it was worth bragging about.

Rung had been lucky Maximus had been his only session for today, he wouldn't abide cancelling appointments but he didn't think he could concentrate while he was in this state.

And he was in quite a state, more revved up than he had been in deca-cycles and an ache in his valve begging for release, Rung warred with his own demons.

On one hand letting his charge dissipate on its own could be dangerous. Fried circuits or fluid build-up was not something Rung wanted to have explain to the head nurse.

But on the other hand if he gave in then wasn't that admitting defeat to his own selfish desires...Rung scoffed with his face full of pillow.

He'd lost the battle the moment Maximus had kissed him, said his name so fondly. Rung groaned as he brought himself onto his knees, one arm under his helm to keep himself steady.

A slim servo rubbed his valve cover, teasing the hot metal and applying pressure to the pliable folds underneath. He loved this position the most, the complete submission behind it left him feeling wanted and sexy.

He buried his face into the pillow to muffle his gasps and moans as he tweaked a few wires in his hip joints, causing spikes of pleasure to course through him.

His valve cover slid apart and he shivered as built up lubricant slid down over his exterior node to drip in the berth. Two slim fingers rubbed the outer folds, smearing lubricant before caressing the nodes just inside his tight valve.

He canted his hips higher, a part of him wished they could of continued in his office so he could get on all fours and offer himself implicitly to Maximus. He wondered if he would like this position, Primus Rung hoped so because the thought of Maximus taking him hard and pushing him into the berth was exquisite.

His valve clenched around the tips of his fingers and Rung keened as he found his exterior node and pinched it roughly, lightly tugging on the small gold ring pierced into the soft protoflesh.

He let out a high pitched moan as he tugged the ring a little harder.

It had been a snap decision to get the adornment when he was a very young bot with nothing special about him, he had thought that having the ring might make him seem different even scandalous maybe, but in the end he had been to embarrassed to tell anyone and had kept the piercing to himself, not that he regretted getting the piercing oh no.

He could make himself overload just by playing with his exterior nodes and having a partner play with it made his processor white out with pleasure.

Soon he was using two slim digits to spread himself slowly savouring the sweet burning stretch, he moaned into the pillow, his pillow already starting to get damp from oral lubricant but he couldn't care less.

The node play and built up charge was threatening to break and he thrust his digits in and out quickly, adding a third one when he felt stretched enough, he wondered how stretched he would be around Max's spike, on his lap or under him like this, begging to be fragged as Max pinched the ring between his fingers.

Rung overloaded with a harsh 'Maximus' and moaned wantonly as his fluids dripped down his legs onto the berth. His neglected spike twitched in its plating and Rung groaned, he was too spent to pay it much attention and eased his fingers out of his swollen valve.

He would pay attention to the rest of his frame tomorrow in the shower, for now he was going to catch up on some much needed recharge. He let his frame relax until the cold stickiness started to annoy him.

He would catch up on Recharge as soon as his berth and himself were clean.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rung was not sick.

Red-Alert knew this simply by watching the mech. The erratic behaviour, the sudden leaving of work, the fact that no one else in the entire prison was sick!

Rung was faking and Red-Alert had a good idea why. He called up the prison reception once again.

'Yes, hello. This is Red-Alert, I'm here to talk to-'

'Heeeey buddy, what took you so long?' Whirl greeted, Rung heard some scoffing and indignant yells from the femme receptionist. He could vaguely make out 'I'm calling the Magnus' before he decided to indulge Whirl before the lady lost her temper.

'Apologies, I'll be there in about half hour, so ask the receptionist nicely to put us down for a meeting.' he said packing up some pieces and leaving the apartment. If he hurried he could make the half hourly shuttle service.

'Will do partner, hope you got something as juicy as me!' he cackled before hanging up. Red-Alert was intrigued enough that he quickened his pace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodimus walked along the halls of East compound tiredly, every cell had to be checked, every spare room searched.

Magnus was comming him again and he answered on the second ring. 'Is everything in order?' he asked, concern and the slightest worry in his voice. Rodimus smiled tiredly.

''Yes, nothing has changed, I'm coming up to the main chamber now, stay on stand-by.' he ordered, as he approached a large set of double doors.

He hated this part but it needed to be done. He pushed open the doors and cringed at the smell of decay in the room, the organics used a part of this section for burials, some sort of strange tradition they had to just let the bodies rot instead of burning them like any sane sentient being would do.

The large glass dome in the centre was lit up brightly, one broken birth, a shattered table and a basic speaker system (heavily damaged) was inside along with the mech in question, the creature hissed and growled at Rodimus but didn't leap to the glass, too many times of hitting it's head on the reinforced cage had taught it patience.

'Hey buddy, just checking up on you, now today I'm gonna tell you the story of how I single handedly stopped a riot on my first day as captain. He said into the speaker system knowing the creature would hear it.

The long tendrils that came off the creature drooped and if the creature groaned at the captains promise Rodimus ignored it.


	15. This makes us friends right

This makes us friends right?

 

Drift walked with Maximus behind him at a slow pace, Tailgate should have caught up with them by now and Drift was going to be late for his training if he waited any longer.

'Sorry I'm late, my cleaning androids broke and ruined my carpet.' Tailgate panted as he reached the two mechs.

'You have carpet?' Maximus asked, carpet was reserved for far nicer residences than staff housing. Tailgate looked up and his visor brightened minutely as he craned his head to look him in the face.

'Sure I saved up for it, since it feels really nice on your pedes in the winter.' he chirped 'so shall I escort you back to your cell Maximus?' he asked looking between Drift and Max.

'Na he normally goes to the library after a session.' Drift answered for him, Maximus watched the two exchange pleasantries and complain about the up-coming inspection. He wondered if Rung had such a close relationship with the staffing.

An unfamiliar shot of jealousy went through him at the thought. Strange how he'd only known the doctor for such a short time and he was already feeling this way, he felt like a teenager with his 'facing protocols just coming online!

But there didn't seem a way to refuse it, Rung was just too alluring for his own good.

Though it seemed he was the only mech who saw that, well lucky him he supposed.

'So should we head to the library, I wanted to look something up in the history section, may I join you?' Tailgate asked, the small bots visor lit up brightly and Maximus nodded.

'I don't mind.' he muttered as they walked to the library.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The library was the largest area in the compound as it was for everyone in the prison, the higher sections serving for the smaller organics and the Decepticon's rarely visited the place of learning, if they did they kept to themselves and were watched closely by the guards.

Maximus stepped around a large mucous covered organic and tried not to flinch when another eyed him up with long stalks and feelers.

'Don't worry about the organics Fortress Maximus, they're quite friendly once you get to know them.' Tailgate chirped before greeting a large tentacle covered monstrosity that gurgled at Tailgate.

'The history section is over here, let me just grab the pads I want and we can search for what ever you fancy.' he said happily as he bounced off to grab a stool so he could reach the higher pads and tombs.

Maximus looked at the listing on the side of a bookcase, scouring through the graphs to find the section he wanted.

'Got em.' Tailgate cheered, his little arms holding onto one large data pad and a smaller organic tomb that looked ancient.

'Th psychology section is this way.' Maximus said, taking the lead to back of the library. The rows were filled with books ranging from simple psychology to essays and theories.

Maximus quickly found a copy of 'psychology for dumb robots' and picked it up.

'Hey look Rung's name is on these ones!' the mini chirped.

'What?' Max bent down to see that there were quite a few books with Rung's name written on them.

Tailgate started picking a few data-pads out from the bottom shelf and Maximus helped find the larger ones on the top shelf, he also picked up a pad on 'PTSD and it's known affects on the mecha psyche'

'Wow I had no idea he had written so much, there's essays and books on everything here, and looking at the dates these are probably from his university days.' Tailgate awed as they carried their large stacks of books to an empty table in the main hall.

Maximus didn't mind when Tailgate pulled his chair up besides him and helped sort out the data-pads. Soon they had three neat piles next to Tailgate's own reading material, all lined up around them.

'Welp better start with the basics.' Max grumbled as he turned on 'psychology for dumb robots.'

they stayed in silence fro a good groon before Max grumbled a quiet 'this is difficult.' rubbing his processor 'I'm a warden, a cop! All this psychology stuffs going right over my processor.' Tailgate chuckled as he let the tomb fall to the table.

'Maybe you should try to start with what you know so maybe focus on criminal psychology?' he offered, tapping a digit to the menu screen that brought up the different chapters.

'Hmm maybe your right, what are you reading anyway?' he asked, Tailgate blushed and showed the book.

'It's uh old Cybertronian, since we lost a lot of the information from that era cause of the war information that's come from other planets is my best shot, but I still can't find any old songs or poems.' he sighed closing the tomb 'I'll take it home and read it there, maybe I could write my own if it comes to it.' he chirped.

'Why the interest?' he asked, he could feel the smile behind the mechs mask and Tailgate laced his fingers together.

'Cyclonus is teaching me Primal Vernacular, he's really passionate about it and it's an anniversary soon so I thought I could surprise him by singing a song he hasn't taught me yet.' he trilled happily.

Maximus hmmed and returned the smile, he looked back at the pile of essays and grimaced, it was going to be a long night.

'So uh can I ask why you wanted to read all of the Docs old works?' he asked politely as he picked up a random essay.

'I want to know him better, that's all, I want to show him that I'm interested in his world and that I...I want to get better.' he muttered.

'oh no!' Tailgate's sharp intake made Maximus up, protocols firing up with the sudden threat, when he turned to Tailgate the mech was hiding under the table.

Maximus looked up and saw a security guard walking around, the tall mech walked over and looked around the library once more before addressing Maximus.

'Prisoner, have you seen a guard named Tailgate?' he asked, his optics turned down to the table.

'No, haven't seen him.' he lied, his voice neutral as the guard looked him over. His programs idled down as the mech lingered.

'Very well, I'll leave you to your.....self-help.' he said dismissively, Maximus sneered at the guard as he left.

'I-is he gone?' a small voice hushed under the table. Maximus brought his chair back out and helped the little mech back up.

'Yeah he's gone, mind telling me why your hiding from a fellow guard?' this wouldn't be the first time he'd had to deal with in-fighting with guards and Maximus put on the air of kind authoritative figure with ease.

Tailgate wrung his hands together bashfully 'he, he's fine but he's just a little...weird. Yesterday he was saying some stuff about us going for some energon, when I said I was seeing someone he kinda just brushed it off and kept asking' he huffed.

Maximus raised an optical ridge, and patted a large servo to Tailgate's hood as gently as he could. The mini only slightly bounced at the contact and he returned the appreciation through a small pulse in his field.

'Why don't you tell Cyclonus?' he asked, Tailgate squeaked as his field gave off waves of embarrassment

'How-how did you know?' he asked making Maximus chuckle.

'It's not exactly subtle.' he teased and Tailgate scoffed.

'Yeah I know, it's my fault for being so obvious, but I can't tell Cyclonus! If he gets mad and something happens between him and Getaway his parole will be extended..again.'he gushed.

Maximus had a feeling this kind of situation could only get worse but didn't want to intrude anymore on the young mechs life and returned to his reading.

he took Tailgate's advice and started from the criminology chapters first, using his own knowledge of criminals it was easier to understand and Maximus caught up to the rest of the book without too much trouble.

A loud bell rang and startled Maximus out of his reading 'oh that's the end of free time, It's evening energon now I think. Oh they're serving rust sticks today!' he cheered as he helped Maximus pack up his materials.

'You're gonna read all of those?' he questioned, looking at the large pile in Maximus's servos. The ex warden nodded and went to the librarian to check the data-pads.

No.' the techno-organic toned back when Maximus put the pads down.

'What?!' Maximus demanded as the alien pushed it's spectacles closer to his face.

'Prisoners are only allowed a three pad limit.' he explained 'and you already have a pad taken out that's due for return in a vorn.' he drawled. Maximus growled before a small servo raised itself.

'Excuse me, but guards don't have a limit do they?' he asked and the librarian groaned.

'I'll have you reported, Cybertronian.' the alien growled as he begrudgingly started going through the pads.

'Do it, in the mean time make sure these pads are taken out correctly.' Tailgate teased.

When they left Tailgate helped Maximus take the pads back to his cell. 'Uh thanks.' Maximus mumbled.

'Hey what are friends for right?'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whirl didn't have to wait long for Red-Alert and soon the Lamborghini showed up, messenger bag and all.

'Were you followed?' he asked quietly as he sat down.

'Excuse you?' Whirl shot back, he was an inmate. He was always followed.

'Right, sorry force of habit.' Red explained 'so you have news of some development or other?' Whirl's optic brightened and his field gave off waves of smugness.

'Indeed I do my paranoid friend, now I was in administration, doing my duties, minding my own business as always, when I saw that a-miss receptionist left her computer terminal logged in, so being the well rounded part of society I am I went through it and found out who our inspector is going to be-'

'Sentinel Prime.' Red answered for him and Whirl screeched loudly.

'How did you know!! ah that ruined it.' he lamented throwing his face into his arms, loud fake sobbing echoed through the half full visitation room, a group of small mouse like beings stared at them maliciously.

'Come now Whirl, it's my job to know who our inspectors going to be, but what does that have to do with Rung and Fortress Maximus?' he asked, confused as always to what Whirl was heading towards.

'Ooohh so you don't know everything.' he teased, his earlier smugness returned full force 'well you see the name struck a cord with me, so I looked him up. Turns out Sentinel used Max's face as his campaign cover and then dragged him through the sludge when Max and your not gonna believe this murdered the mob boss who took over his prison!' he finished whith a dramatic flourish of claws.

Red gasped 'he murdered someone, no wonder he's in therapy. Oh Rung what have you gotten yourself into.' he groaned, his servo in his hands, remembering that flushing his cheeks and that haziness in his optics.

Yep, apparently he almost killed the two guards he was with and tried to get at Sentinel when they arrested him, now he's coming for a home visit and I don't think that's a coincidence.' Red-Alert groaned lowly and started shaking his head.

'It's all my fault, it's all my fault. I didn't know!' he pleaded and Whirl started to get worried.

'Hey wait, what's not your fault?' he asked he reached out but hesitated. His claws hung in mid-air as he looked at them.

He eventually pulled them back to his side of the table and waited for Red-Alert to calm down.

'It's my job to decide who does the inspections, when Sentinel requested the post, I didn't think anything of it and signed it off.' he mumbled sadly.

'What if, what if Maximus freaks out again and hurts Rung!, we gotta do something.' he hushed and Whirl nodded.

'I got an idea, but it's not like we can discuss it here.' Whirl lamented. When he looked up Red was thinking hard.

'I...I have a place that's safe. But I need to know I can trust you too keep it secret.' he muttered and Whirl leaned close.

'This sounds good, what do I have to do to?' he asked and Red shook his head and stood from the table.

'Nothing, I'll decide by tomorrow, that'll give us three days until the inspection to come up with a plan.' he said 'oh by the way, I picked this up, Rung needs to be punished for lying so I took this from the cabinet.'

Red pulled out a small blue box and pushed it towards Whirl.

The helicopter picked up the box carefully in his claws and flipped the lid open slightly. Small energon cubes that were covered in a fine dust were inside.

'Candy?' he said his optic dilated between different sensors and his olfactory nerves picked up the sweet tang of the candied energon.

'Yes, I hope you can accept them.' Red said forgetting that his new partner may not have the 'parts' to eat candied energon, but with a small shnick sound a small panel opened on the underside of his helm and Whirl picked a cube up, placing it gingerly inside.

'Mmm that's good, Thanks Red.' he said casually picking up the box. Red left Whirl in the visitation suite, alone with his candy.

The time ticked by and eventually Chromedome came looking for him.

'Hey where'd you get those?' he asked as Whirl followed him back to the yard.

'My best friend gave them too me.' he trilled back, staring at the small box.


	16. Chapter 16

pter 18

 

Rung woke up more refreshed and energised than he had in a while, his processor booting up smoothly and he stretched lazily in his berth. His schedule flashed up on his HUD and he decided a warm cube of mid-grade would be perfect for his half full tank.

'RUUUUUNNNGGG!.' the shrink snapped up and ran towards the shared washracks as Red barrelled out.

'SABOTAGE' he roared as he pointed to the shower like it had personally offended him, Rung noticed the strong smell of rust and looking closer to Red-Alert's chassis he could see specks of dirt and rust on his white plating.

The shower was making ominous gurgling noises and then suddenly the shower head flew off the wall and dark orange liquid quickly filled the washracks.

Rung ran towards the valve and tried to turn it off but the pressure was too much, he resigned to opening all the drainage on the floor and pray that their home wouldn't become flooded.

A high pitch shriek from above told them that Tailgate was having the same problem. They stayed quiet and listened to heavy footsteps barrel through Tailgate's apartment.

'GETAWAY GET OUT!' Rung grimaced and decided to go help the small mini-bot or maybe help Getaway if the clattering and cries of pain were anything to go by.

Rung entered the corridor to see other staff come out shouting and some already trying to comm the maintenance crew.

Chromedome groggily stood in his doorway asking what the fuss was about.

Red followed him up the stairs to the second floor for the robot section to see a bruised Getaway stumble out of Tailgate's apartment.

'Hey, ouch, I was just trying to help.' the mech barked back as he dodged a brightly coloured ball, it bounced off the wall and hit Getaway on the back of the helm.

'I don't think Tailgate asked for it.' Red quipped and knocked on the mechs door, Tailgate looked out and sighed with relief at the two mechs, he was covered in Grime and his field gave off waves of anger.

'Wow seems like you got the worst of it.' Red teased 'this is disgusting.' he lamented picking bits off of his chassis.

'Let's just join the prisoners since it should be shower time soon.' he cooed, darting back into his room to get his new uniform.

'You're joining us right Rung?' Red-Alert asked, Rung knew Red-Alert would be jittery and tense if he didn't accompany his friend so he nodded, another clean up didn't sound so bad and he could bring that nice wax Skids always complimented him about to share with his friends.

 

It wasn't until they were on the shuttle, tub of wax in hand when he remembered with clarity why this was a terrible idea.

 

Skids watched as Swerve and Rewind helped clean each others backs, that looked nice. Maybe if he asked nicely Swerve would do his too?

If it was just a casual thing between friends then why couldn't he bring himself to ask? Maybe because the thought of Swerve's chubby little fingers over his finials made him grin like an idiot.

Maximus was sitting on a bench behind the line of mechs, dry as a bone. There wasn't enough room for him to shower and he had to wait for the rest to finish, he didn't mind though.

Rung was standing under the spray, water cascading down his slim frame and over his pert aft, it was worth the wait and the embarrassed glances he got from the psychiatrist made it all the better.

He was washing with a mech he didn't recognise? But they seemed close so he didn't press it and tried not to become too jealous when said mech demanded Rung scrub his back until every trace of rust and dirt was gone..

Skids noticed how Maximus kept giving the psychiatrist and the stranger odd glances and the tank even scowled a little when Doc helped the red and white mech with his back. Skids made a note to ask Swerve if he'd heard anything about this mech later.

 

Tailgate was with Cyclonus, at the far end. Lovingly washing in between his wings as the purple jet kept silent through Tailgate's ramblings.

Tailgate made sure to clean deep in the transformation seams, the build-up of dust from the asteroids surface became itchy if left to accumulate and since Cyclonus was too proud to ask for extra shower time he just dealt with it.

Tailgate inwardly sighed at his lovers stubbornness, but it was one of the things he loved about the mech and it meant when they got chances like this (which were as rare as red corax crystals) he made sure to shower the mechs wings in attention.

He thrilled at the chance to pet the beautiful, military grade wings in return, Cyclonus hadn't even said hello before he had started furiously scrubbing at the gunk and rust covered mini until Tailgate could of passed a full decontamination wash.

Cyclonus leant into the touch as Tailgate's nimble digits grazed over sensitive nodes and sensory outlets between his wings.

When Cyclonus heard the small shick of Tailgate's mask he paid it no mind until soft kisses started falling over his wings, making the sensitive metal twitch and heat up.

The kisses continued on the large planes of his wings and travelled to the juncture between his shoulders blades, the guard pulled back slightly to scan over the groups.

He and Cyclonus were in the far corner of the large washracks and slightly obscured by the lockers separating the middle. Tailgate grinned and laved long licks across Cyclonus' seams as small fingers delved into nooks and cracks between armour.

Cyclonus tensed and straightened slightly, whether to help hide Tailgate behind his bulk or push him away Tailgate didn't know.

Until those gorgeously sleek wings twitched in a way that begged to be touched. Tailgate cooed quietly and after a quick check, bit the bottom edge of a pert wing. Cyclonus clenched his fists and the mini smiled as he continued leaving open mouth kisses over the purple metal.

'Tailgate?' we are in a public area.' Cyclonus muttered and Tailgate giggled at the sudden change to Primal Vernacular.

'I can't help it, I never get to give your wings that much attention, not that I'm complaining.' he said hurriedly as he continued to rinse off the metal of his lower back.

'Hmm perhaps we should make some time for that.' he teased as he helped keep a look out, his wings felt wonderfully relaxed, he had almost forgotten how satisfying simple wing petting could be.

'I'd like that, love the way they move when we interface.' he trilled and his visor lit up when Cyclonus gave a low 'hmm' sound it was enough of a 'go on' as he was going to get from the mech.

Tailgate le his fingers climb to the very tips of his wings and gave a slight twist, 'did you know when your really deep inside me and roll your hips, your wing tips flutter?' he asked trying to keep his voice low and sultry.

Tailgate looked around to see where Rung was standing, he was the only other mech they knew that could speak Primal Vernacular, the doctor was at the other end of the prison, boxed in by Red-Alert.

'Mhmm and when you overload I don't know what I want to look at more, your face, your wings or your spike.' he giggled, running his palms over the metal, it was scorching under his servos and he trilled into the metal, his own components were making themselves known and Tailgate rubbed his thighs together.

Cyclonus held himself in check, Tailgate's accent was still terrible but his vocabulary had increased quicker than he had thought, his wings continued to twitch and lean into the soft caresses and light kisses.

His optics dimmed to a dark red and he stood up, ignoring the quiet whine that escaped Tailgate as his precious wings were taken from him.

'Come.' he ordered, leaving the wash racks, knowing Tailgate would follow.

 

Chapter 19 it's ok to touch me.

They rushed to dry most of the damp off their frames and then Cyclonus was quickly leading Tailgate to a janitors closet they had discovered locked on the inside when they had first started meeting up.

Tailgate giggled when he was pushed inside and Cyclonus huffed at him as he locked the door behind them.

'How long till they realise we're gone?' Cyclonus asked, it was rhetorical really, it didn't matter when they noticed as long as they had finished before they were caught.

Though their relationship wasn't exactly secret Cyclonus did not need the other inmates teasing them about their interface life, which suited Tailgate just fine.

'I think we're good Chrome gave me a thumbs up when we left, so I think he'll cover for us.' he said walking backwards till his aft met the cold wall.

'Mmm how do you want me sweetspark?' he asked coyly letting a curved leg lift itself higher on the wall, Tailgate did his best to look seductive and wanton, he was getting better at it too by the sounds Cyclonus' engine made.

'I think I'll use your mouth this time, since you were so eager to suck my spike before.' he said huskily, returning to Primal Vernacular.

Running a thumb over Tailgate's bottom lip the mini moaned and switched their positions so Cyclonus could lean on the wall.

Tailgate started to run his palms over the jet's thighs and started leaving long licks and open mouthed kisses to his hips and thighs, ignoring the heated panel. His height perfect for this without having to bent down much.

Cyclonus growled at the teasing and used a servo to push Tailgate closer to his panel. Tailgate moaned lowly and gripped to the strong hips tightly as he left long licks and kisses to Cyclonus's crotch plate.

'Cyclonus, open up, please.' he begged looking up to the jet, his visor bright and pleading, Cyclonus growled and hissed as his panel slid aside to reveal his spike housing.

The soft purple bio-lights were starting to shine more intensely as Tailgate trilled.

His dark violet spike was only half pressured and Tailgate mewled happily as he started licking the head and taking hold of the base, pumping it in time with his licks.

Soon the spike was fully pressurised and Tailgate struggled to fit more than half of the spike in his mouth, when they had first started Tailgate couldn't even take a quarter of the long curved spike but persistence had made him very capable.

Cyclonus growled at how well trained Tailgate was, Tailgate had been a complete virgin when they had started and Cyclonus had quickly become possessive over every first he could give the gorgeous mech.

He moaned quietly when Tailgate poked his glossa into the slit and teased the shaft with slow tugs.

Cyclonus tightened his hold on the back of his head and pulled him deeper onto his spike, watching it disappear into Tailgate's mouth made his engine rev and soon his vents were panting for cool air as he thrust into Tailgate.

The mini relaxed his throat and moaned at the taste of Cyclonus, reflexively swallowing around his spike to get more of the delicious tasting lubricant.

It was too much to hear Cyclonus in pleasure, the sweet taste of his fluids and the rough pleasure being used so roughly brought him.

The jet growled approvingly when he heard the small click of Tailgate's own panel retracting.

'Such a good mech, so good at swallowing my spike. Is it too much for you?. he praised and moaned when a small white hand left his hip to hid between his legs, no doubt playing with his valve, he could hear the soft wet sounds as Tailgate moaned around his spike.

'Do you get off on sucking my spike, Tailgate?' he teased as he rubbed the back of Tailgate's helm lovingly.

Tailgate pulled off his spike but didn't let up with pumping his fist faster. 'Yes! Just sucking your spike makes me so wet I can't help but touch myself.' he babbled before swallowing the spike back into his hot, wet mouth.

Cyclonus felt the tightening pressure in his systems peak and he thrust harder, chasing his release.

'Tailgate, swallow it all.' he hissed and Tailgate doubled his efforts to lick at what he could as Cyclonus thrusted harder into him, once, twice and suddenly he groaned out Tailgate's name as he shot thick strands of transfluid into the smaller mechs throat, pulling back to fill his mouth.

Tailgate took his time in swallowing the load and licked the receding spike clean.

'Mhmm you taste so good' he mewled as he licked his faceplates, the wet shlick sounds coming faster. Cyclonus slid to his aft on the floor, his spike panel sliding shut.

'Come here, little one' he actually cooed and helped Tailgate raise a leg over his shoulder, the guard clutched to his remaining horn like a lifeline and the other grabbed his helm as Cyclonus set to thoroughly ravaging his swollen valve.

Tailgate cried out and rocked his hips into Cyclonus' mouth, his lubricant dripped to the floor and his spike panel clicked open, his spike pressurising almost immediately making him hiss.

Cyclonus saw and took his small blue and white spike in his free servo. The other holding Tailgate's raised leg steady. He alternated between delving his glossa into the tight valve and running it up the underside of Tailgate's spike

Tailgate leaned back to watch as Cyclonus licked around his nub and there optics met,

'Cy-Cyclonus, I'm so close.' he hushed, as he watched the mech run his tongue slowly through his folds.

Cyclonus smirked before catching the swollen node in his denta, Tailgate cried out as he came hard, lubricant rushed out and his valve rippled around Cyclonus' tongue, his spike released transfluid over his chest and over Cyclonus' servo in a mess.

Cyclonus helped the strutless mech off his shoulder and sat him in his lap as they both recovered.

'Cyclonus.' Tailgate said breathlessly.

'Yes, my sweet.' he said quietly back, he found himself using pet names and endearments far more after interfacing and Tailgate seemed to like it judging by the appreciative nuzzle he got back.

'I love you.' he said simply, trying hard not to fall into a satisfied recharge in the after glow.

'I love you too Tailgate.' he said back, happy to say those words in the comfort only Tailgate could understand them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Back in the showers and no one had noticed the disappearing act, everyone was too busy gossiping or talking to themselves, at one point someone had dropped the soap bar and the entire wash racks had erupted into cheers of 'who's gonna pick it up.' some mechs pushing each other towards the fallen cleaning tool.

Until a very annoyed Magnus had stormed in picked up the soap bar and dared anyone to say a word.

When the showers had returned to silence he spoke.

'Shower time is over, dry off and return to your usual routine, work shifts for prisoners start in one groon.' he ordered, causing a few groans to erupt. He glared at the offenders and then stomped out to find out what had happened to the staff's showers.

'Hey wait! Maximus didn't get a chance to shower.' Skids said loudly, causing Ultra Magnus to turn around and see that yes, Maximus had not had a chance due to his size.

'I see, Wreng stay with the prisoner until he's also cleaned.' he ordered and turned before seeing the quick flash of terror on the psychiatrists face.

'Hu I thought your name was Rong?' Chromedome asked and Rung sighed heavily.

He could feel his spark slipping into a depressed state when his optics caught Max's incredulous stare, he jutted a thumb at Chromedome and his 'can you believe this guy' face made Rung break out in laughter, much to a confused Red-Alert who immediately checked for laughing gas leaks in the wall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others left quickly, leaving Maximus to finally be able to stand underneath three shower heads by himself, even then the water didn't cover him and he missed his extra large shower back home.

Rung stood by him nervously, 'if you want I can request the shower heads be replaced, as the head psychiatrist I help Rodimus with needs like that.' he stuttered, he was nervous but their earlier connection had helped calm him down.

'Na I could get used to the quiet, don't get me wrong, everyone seems.... nice, I'm just not a very social guy anymore.' he replied moving around to soak his shoulders and tank treads.

Rung smiled softly, this was nice, they had slipped back into their usual comfortable silence in a second and Rung's spark swirled happily, how could he have missed silence so much?

He looked up and saw Maximus having trouble to clean the harder to reach places on his treads, loafers and scrub brushes were banned so a mech either had to deal with it or ask for help.

Or in this case be offered help.

'Max would you like me to help?' he asked, stepping back into the warm water next to Maximus, the tank felt the others field brush against his own, warmth and companionship echoed back and he smiled through the water rushing over his faceplates.

He nodded and sat back on the bench, the steam swirled around them and when he looked to the cameras he grinned.

'What is it?' Rung asked noticing the change while he stepped up onto his knees to scrub at the treads, they were solid with only a little give with each brush and scrub, the suds flowed down into cracks and Rung paid attention to every groove.

'Those cameras, I recognise them, you know with the steam they've probably turned off by now.' he mused, the cameras were old and when their wiring came into contact with too much moisture they shut down, by the lack of the red dot the had already gone down.

'Oh my, I'll have to inform Rodimus.' Rung said as he switched sides to the other tread, Maximus focused on feeling the psychiatrist cleaning him so gently.

'I should have said something.' he said, causing Rung to stop his ministrations.

'What do you mean?' he asked sitting down to look Maximus in the optics, he realised his own spectacles were fogging up terribly and took them off to wipe down with a cloth

'When Chromedome and Ultra Magnus said the wrong name, I should of said something, I shou-' he stopped when he turned to Rung and saw he had taken off his glasses, his delicate face looked even more fragile without the large round pieces of glass and his optics shone a little brighter without them, trying to make up for the lack of sight.

'Maximus don't think that, I'm flattered but I'm used to it, the fact that you always remember my name is a treat in itself.' he answered honestly although he couldn't quite bring himself to look at the mech.

When a large servo held his face his optics snapped up, the image was blurry but he could make out that burning intensity in Max's optics, he only had a second to admire before his mouth was captured in another sinful kiss, Maximus groaned like a starving mech who'd been given high grade.

He pulled Rung onto his lap and deepened the kiss, his large glossa tangled alongside Rung's, he cupped the psychiatrists aft in one servo and squeezed until Rung gasped into the kiss, his back arched to push his aft into the servo and Maximus pulled away, Rung whined at the loss of contact.

'Such a dirty doctor, did you need something Rung?' he asked his voice deep and the hint of amusement didn't go unheard.

Rung frowned slightly but didn't move to get off, he didn't speak either, too torn between his morales and just letting go.

'Just tell me you want this too. Tell me it's ok to touch you and I'll give you everything.' he promised his hand returned to Rung's aft to smooth and knead the soft plating, Rung gasped and with another of Max's warm smiles he broke.

'Yes, yes you can touch me, Primus forgive me, please touch me.' he begged rocking his hips against the tank. He was pulled into another hot kiss and melted against the frame, throwing his arms around his neck to run down the treads.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the wash racks, Whirl's optic was bright and the inner plating had spiralled to it's largest setting, he had over-slept and when he finally woke up had gone straight to the showers.

He had not expected to see Max pull Rung into his lap or the little exchange that happened afterwords, a long moan from Rung as Maximus started biting his neck cables made him turn on his heels and leave as quietly as he could, Rung was like a little brother...

And he certainly did not need to see his little brother in that state, now he only had one thing on his processor.

Finding Red-Alert!

\------------------------------------------------------------

Maximus was careful not to leave tell tale dents on Rung's frame but it was so hard when the psychiatrist squirmed so seductively in his lap, his legs were spread wide and his first dream resurfaced.

'You know I never did tell you what happened in the dream.' he mussed, Rung looked back to him his face flushed and his vents at their highest capacity from just a little foreplay.

Maximus grinned and leaned back on his servos as his panel clicked back, Rung wasn't the only one with a high charge and Max's impressive spike slid easily between them.

'I-I'm guessing you and I?' Rung stuttered, embarrassment colouring his face as he shamelessly stared at Max's huge spike, matching colours and spiralling orange bio-lights decorated the base while the head was flared slightly and was a deeper navy blue then the rest of the shaft.

'Yeah, well I woke up before it got good.' he laughed and his spike bobbed with the action, springing Rung into action.

He wrapped a servo around the base, simply squeezing and feeling the texture with his fingertips.

'You're so big.' he mused and he felt Max's body tense slightly. Max balanced himself on one hand and brought the other smooth across his waist down to his hips.

'Your going to feel so good inside me.' he trilled and he smiled hungrily when the slit dripped pre-fluid down the shaft and twitched in his grip.

Max's hand clenched tightly around his hips in response to the utterly filthy sentence Rung had said so happily.

Rung gasped at the pressure those huge hands could exert and a glossa was shoved into his mouth, hungrily and suddenly everything was going fast, he brought his other servo down from around Max's neck to help pump the tank's impressive spike.

Max moaned into the kiss, he wasn't inexperienced but Rung's hands felt better than anything had in a long time and he felt his peak coming embarrassingly quick.

Rung noticed and smiled. 'When was the last time you self serviced?' he asked between kisses, Max panted and his denta gritted together.

'Not since, ha ah, before Garrus.' he gritted out, trying his best not to buck into Rung's servos.

One had stayed by the top and was twisting the head as the other continued to pump him hard and fast.

The doctor inside Rung informed him that that was completely unhealthy but expected from what had happened, another part of him thrilled at the thought that Max was letting him do this. The doctor part lamented that Max seemed to open up the most when they were compromised.

Maximus groaned as Rung pressed a thumb into the slit and viscous drops of lubricant gushed around the orange metal.

'Not gonna last.' he gritted, his faceplates flush with embarrassment, pleasure raked through his system and he kept himself rigidly still, one servo still squeezing and kneading Rung's aft.

'Don't hold back.' Rung urged as he pulled himself up to place his own kiss on Max's frame, his kiss was soft and if not for his servos already being occupied he would of cupped Maximus' face.

His field surrounded the both of them hazy with lust and this deep affection that had grown in him since the first time he looked at his file.

The hard pumping and the soft, loving kisses were too much and Max overloaded with a low moan of Rung's name, his spike shot transfluid all over Rung's chest orb and it dripped down over his abdomen.

'Oh Frag Rung.' Max panted as he leant back on his servos, panting hard. Rung smiled at him before grabbing a wet cloth to clean them up.

'I'm such a fraging loser.' Max grumbled, rung looked up confused as Max handed him his spectacles.

'I get you in my lap and all I can do is sit back and let you do all the work.' he moaned as he pulled Rung into a hug. Rung laughed at the statement.

'Honestly I am not surprised with how long you have gone without.' he mused and felt more than heard the indignant growl from his engine. Rung's chronometer pinged and with a reluctant sigh he pulled himself away.

'I have a session in a few kliks, I should help you get clean and then take you back to your cell.' he explained. Maximus nodded, understanding and accepting that their time alone had come to an end.

'My sessions this evening right, after last energon?' he asked and Rung nodded shyly.

'Well I guess I have some time to think of how I can repay you.' he winked and kissed Rung one last time before pulling apart.


	17. Not a lot of privacy in a prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinal is a skeeze and Skids is picking up some vibes.

Tailgate only snapped out of his sleepy and sated daze when his radio comm pinged insistently. The mini yawned and answered, feeling beyond sated and still huddled between Cyclonus' legs. The veteran had taken a rag to his sticky plating while he had napped and Tailgate nuzzled the frame appreciatively

'Tailgate, speaking.' he answered, a relaxed Cyclonus shuttered his optics open to see his little lover with one finger to the side of his head where the comm link was placed and the other servo resting against his chassis.

'Oh, I was just uh... Yes Magnus sir...No Magnus sir.' his voice dropped to a more depressed tone and Cyclonus guessed he was being reprimanded.

'N-No SIR! I'll bring him back straight away.' he rushed 'Yes sir, goodbye sir.' he babbled and the call was ended with a long sigh.

'They noticed?' Cyclonus asked.

'They noticed. Magnus is mad at me, stupid protocols, I hate this!' he barked angrily, he just wanted to spend time with his beloved, he hadn't done anything wrong in the first place and was only still here because of that stupid inspector.

'Hush little one.' Cyclonus chuckled pulling the mini closer to him, Tailgate's fury was something he liked to see. It was quick to explode and blazed brightly even for such a little frame, he had a warrior in him but it was buried deep beneath the caring and nurturing nature that made up Tailgate, the only times he had seen the mini truly get mad were the odd occasions guards from the other compounds tried anything with his friends or Cyclonus. 

The time when an organic had tried to electrocute Cyclonus with something along the lines of a cattle prod had made Tailgate actually hit out at the organic, sure all the mini had done was knock the organic over but it had still made Cyclonus extremely proud of his chosen mate.

Provided the anger wasn't directed at him he loved to see the visor flare brightly, but he had only once garnered such wrath from the mech and did not plan on repeating his mistake.

Tailgate turned to kiss Cyclonus before looking down at them, they had cleaned up as best they could but little marks and scratches would give them away inevitably. Tailgate loved the little scratches and if he could he would ask for more 'rougher' treatment but the mere though of asking mad Tailgate clam up and blush until he gave up on the idea..

'We'd better go, Magnus is already threatening to separate us.' Tailgate teased and felt his spark flutter when Cyclonus shot him a possessive look.

'He could try.' he growled before following Tailgate out of the closet and straight into Rung and Max's path. The two pairs stared at each other, Tailgate squeaked while Rung flushed and the two larger bots did nothing but glare impassively at each other as if daring the other to say something.

The moment stretched on for another klik before the spell was broken

Rung was the first to speak clearing his throat. 'Yes well, I'm pretty sure Cyclonus should be in then cell block right Tailgate?' he offered, pointing in the direction of the cells. Tailgate grabbed Cyclonus by the hand and gave a rushed 'yes of course, bye!' before Cyclonus let the mini drag him quickly to the cells. No doubt amused at his mates embarrassment

'So they're a thing?' Maximus asked as they watched the two go. Rung giggled.

'Yes, in fact quite a strong thing. Its good to see them happy, although I'm sure Magnus isn't too pleased at the 'ahem' activities' he said, leading the way to the cells. 

Maximus smiled, Rung seemed so happy when he talked about his friends and his calm and happy aura was contagious.

They reached the cell block where other prisoners were sitting around to be escorted to various sections or just lazing around. 

'I'll see you later Rung.' he said softly and the doctor flushed slightly before clearing his throat.

'Yes, well. I look forward to our next session.' he smiled back before waving to Skids who was hurrying over.

'Hey Doc, ready?' he asked. Rung nodded. He had a double session with Skids and then a few groons for paperwork before Maximus' session.

'Hey Fort, have a good shower?' he asked good naturedly to the large frame, Maximus nodded before leaving, giving one last smouldering look to Rung. 

Skids noticed and turned an optic to Rung who turned around to quickly to catch what emotion played over his faceplates.

'Well let's not waste time shall we?' he asked as he sped off to his office, Skids at his heels.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentinel Prime looked through the list of inmates with disdain. Nothing but low life scum! How was he supposed to make an example while he was visiting if no one even knew who the prisoners were!

There was Cyclonus the veteran, but veterans had a lot of sway with the older populace no matter what side they were on so picking him may not go so well with his voters.. There was the warden himself with the extensive list of misdemeanour's and petty crime he had committed in his youth, even a small stints in juvenile detention centres across Cybertron, maybe he could use that?

Perhaps he could spin it so it seemed 'he' had had some sway with the wardens new found sense of justice? He continued to look down the list unimpressed by the Autobot prisoners.

Who was that?

Sentinel sneered when he came across a face he recognised, if only for the burning red optics. Fortress Maximus was put in the lost light? Sentinel scowled. He had 'requested' that Maximus would be sent to the same prison as Overlord's still online cronies, a fitting punishment for embarrassing him in front of his peers.

But this was perfect he could have a story leaked how he was visiting Maximus to check on his recovery 'the caring future leader visits a fallen warrior' he could see it now. 

Sentinel Prime laughed at his own genius and commed his secretary with the arrangements. Of course cameras couldn't be brought into the prison but an off hand comment and a few choice pictures of a solemn Sentinel entering and leaving the prison should be more than enough to get some points with the public.

And with the election coming up he needed all the points he could get.


End file.
